The real life Quinn and Puck
by Aria-Skye-November-22-2012
Summary: Ok So after there final scene of the graduation episode Mark and Dianna share something very special, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**New story Mark and Dianna, i ship them just as much as Quinn and Puck enjoy :).**

A 26 year old Dianna and a 29 soon to be 30 year old Mark were reading over the script for there scenes for the last episode of glee, when Dianna started to cry.

"Dianna what's wrong?" One of the producers asked.

"I'm just so sad that its nearly over, and this is like my last scene with Mark." She said sort of laughing but crying at the same time, whilst wiping away the tears. Mark looked at her.

"I'm sad this is my last scene with you too." Mark said walking over to her and hugging her. "Anyway lets saw these scenes in half." He said to her again smiling and taking her hand and dragging her off to the set.

"And ACTION!" Ian said he was directing the final episode of the season, this time.

Mark and Dianna ran over there scenes really well, and it ended in Quinn and Puck kissing in Quinn's bedroom, Dianna would never admit it but when she kissed Mark, she saw fireworks.

XXXXXX

They had ran pretty late considering they were shooting all day. It was late but it was early enough for them to hang out they had missed the TV Acadomy party honering glee, but they didnt mind as they loved shooting scenes with eachother. Dianna didnt think she was going to spend the rest of her night hanging out with a man she might have feelings for, she Walked to her car and opened the door, But Mark had called her over, she shut the door and walked over to him.

"You did amazing today." He said walking up to her, She smiled nearly crying again.

"You did too, i think i'm gunna need alot more tissues for tomorow's shoot with the whole cast." She replied.

"Yeah i think i might too." They laughed, and stood there a little bit. "So what are you doing"? He said again.

"Oh nothing i was just gunna go home, watch movies with Sir Arther, You can come if you want." She said.

"Yeah, so What kinda movies?" He said resulting in her cute smiling.

"I'm not sure, none of the cheesy crap." They laughed.

"Cool, Well i will stop of at the 24 hour garage grab some munchies and then i will be at yours." He said tapping her on the shoulder.

XXXXX

Dianna was sitting on her kitchen side, looking out of her window wating for Mark., she was drinking ice tea. When Arthur started barking, she saw that there was a huge spider on the floor, she quickly jumped of and grabbed it, as she did, she saw Mark Turn up at her door, he was afraid of spiders, so she thought it would be funny to throw it him when she opened the door, but then she thought that it would be too harsh, so instead she would put in his hands, he had pranked her the other day, she was in the girls bathroom in Mckinly backstage and he had hid behind the wall were you enter, and when she had walked out he had jumped out and grabbed her, he had scared her that much that she had started to cry, and then laughing, she wa even shaking when performing with the cast. Quinn opened the door.

"Hey, i have something for you open your hand." Mark looked confused but he did it and she put the spider in his hand, he let out a big girly scream and through it back into her house not meaning too, Dianna was laughing histerically. "HA! I'm getting ou back from the other day." She said crouched down holding her stomach because she was laughing to much. "I will remember that!" He said as Quinn signalled for him to come in, she had closed the door and she started wiping away tears of laughter, still laughing.

"Ok it wasnt that funny." He said putting the food onto her kitchen side.

"It definatly was." She said calming down a bit now.

"Ok so what film are we watching?" He said, joining her on the couch, with all the snacks.

"You pick." He walked up to the DvD selection and took out a one with an evil looking clown on it Dianna was very afraid of clowns, So he smirked as he put it into the DVD Player.

"No Mark please not that one." She said covering her face.

"Yes, that one...Why do you even have it anyway?" He said turning her lamp off and making the room completly dark and then sitting with her on the couch, Arther joined, them.

"It was Alex's." She replied.

"Why do you still have it you guys broke up like 2 years ago."

"He never came to get it and i havnt seen him since and i dont really want to."

"You still scared of him." Mark said, he remebered how terrified Dianna was after the phone call she had off him threating her, Mark and Lea were both there at her side through the time.

"Not so much...anyway enough of him lets just watch the film." She said. Halfway through the film Dianna was getting a bit freaked out, she had her coushion and she was biting on the edge of it, and hiding behind it, Mark saw and decided to put his arm around her and make her feel more safe.

"I have to stay in a house by myself tonight and i'm watching this, oh Mark Salling the things i do for you." She said laughing a little.

"I have to stay in a house by myself too." He said back.

"Yeah but this isnt bothering you in the slightest." She said playfully hitting him, Mark sat up a little causing Dianna to sit up aswell they ended up face to face, and Mark went in for a kiss, Dianna kissed, him back and once again she felt the fireworks, Mark Turned the T.V And they made out for a while, But then Mark ended up lifting Dianna up Bride style, Still kissing, and upstairs into her room, They made out on her bed, But Dianna stopped. "Is this Quinn and Puck or Mark and Dianna." She said smiling.

"I dunno about you but, i am feeling like Mark right now." He said kissing her again. "What about you Quinn or Dianna?" He said kissing her neck.

"Definatly Dianna." she said, Mark smiled at her, and took his shirt off and Dianna slipped out of her dress, Mark still kissing her neck, they continued to slowly strip until they were both completly naked, they managed to slide under the covers, Mark was still on top of Dianna kissing her but he hadnt entered her yet, he wasnt even sure if she wanted him to i mean they were both naked so obvislouy she did, but he loved her like Puck loves Quinn and Beth but kept it in for almost 4 years now, so before he did, he made sure she was ok with it. "Are you sure?" He said, She nodded, He continued to kiss her neck as he slowly entered her, she let out a little moan and to be fair so did he.

XXXXX

The next morning they were woken by Dianna's alarm, it was 4:30am they had to be on set for 6:30am, Mark's arm had slung over Dianna who had his shirt on, she had put a fresh pair of underwear on afterwards, Mark was just in his boxers, They woke up and they were both shocked about what they did, even though they didnt care.

"I cant belive we did that." Dianna said, weirdly streching.

"I know, i dont regret it though." Mark said sitting up.

"Neither do i." Dianna replied, standing up getting her dressing gown and swapping it with Mark's top, she handed his top back to him, and he Quickly got changed, He found Quinn downstairs cooking her breakfast.

"Would you like anything?" She said to him sweetly.

"No its ok i best get home i need to shower up before glee." He said hugging her. "Thanks for a great night." He said still hugging eachother.

"Thanks for a great night too." Mark kissed her on the cheek and walked out the door, he smiled at her through the kitchen window before getting into his car. Arther walked up to Quinn.

"Morning Sir Arthur." She said smiling whilst she gave him a sausage. "What am i going to do about Mark ehh?" She said smiling.

XXXXX

It was almost 6:30 Dianna had just walked into the choir room, and saw people in tears already, She walked up to Vanessa who was in tears and hugged her, which then made her cry. "I brought tissues." Dianna said, crying a little.

"I think were gunna need them." Vanessa said back pulling out of the hug and wiping her eyes with a tissue.

"Morning Guys, we are just waiting on Mark, Chord and Lea to arrive and then we can start." Ryan Murphey they finally did arrive Ryan had them all gather around as he had some things to say. Mark has sat next to Dianna and Samual. "Ok so first things first, i am incredibly proud of you guys, you have worked so hard 3 years i couldnt of asked for a better cast, for some of you, you wont be here however just becasue you wont be on glee anymore dosnt mean i dont want to see you ever again, i expect you to visit and be on set all the time." They all laughed. "We havnt yet decided who will be leaving but whoever is please dont take it the wrong way... anyway, final day and lets make it the best." Everyone got up and clapped and hugged Ryan before starting the filming.

XXXXX

It was now the first lunch break, and usually the cast would go to the store around the corner, But Dianna, Lea, Mark, Vanessa and Chord all fancied a MCdonalds, so they took a walk round there and all sat in and ate, Chord and Mark being babies decided to get a happy meal. Lea and Dianna on the other hand got there Veggie burgers anjd fries.

"So how was the TV acadomy?" Dianna asked after taking some fries.

"It was really fun, but it would of been better with you guys." Lea said.

"What did you get up to after the scenes then?" Vanessa said.

"Oh we just hung out and watched movies." Dianna said after looking at Mark and not mention about the whole sleeping with eachother.

"She through a spider at me." Mark said causing Dianna to laugh again.

"A real one?" Chord said. Dianna nodded, smiling.

"Dude you should of recorded it." He said again to Dianna.

"I should off."

"Excuse me, could i please get a photo with you all." A little girl said. They all smiled.

"Sure." Lea said. "Shall we go outside so there is some space?" Lea asked again, the little girl nodded.

"Ok well do you want to tell your adult to come outside with us so they can take the photo and they are not worried." Dianna said, The little girl nodded and jogged away to her family.

"Why did you say adult?" Mark asked.

"Because if her she dosnt have a mom or dad i didnt want to upset her."

XXXXXX

The filiming had ended really Qucik and people were getting even more emotional now as it could be there last time in Mckinly halls, All the girls started crying the Boys were almost crying, Everyone was saying the final goodbyes to the producers and directors and cast members and everything else. Dianna and Lea were like Best friends and they were hugging eachother non stop, Dianna had walked up to every male in the room and hugged them and told them she loved them, but when it came to Mark she hugged him alot harder and longer and told him she loved him, but differently to the way she told everyone else, she actually loved him, she had feelings for him, he could see and all that came out of his mouth was I love you too. They smiled and continued to spend time with the cast members before possibly leaving for good.

**hope you enjoyed, just a little something, i have more ideas so if you would like me to continue please say so plenty more ideas for this story :) review! xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the review! Im so excited I just found out that everyone is coming back for season 4 yay,, ,so this is basically Ryan Telling the cast about what is happening with season 4 and the cast on there way for the live concerts enjoy.

It has been about a week since Glee had officially finished and the cast had spent a lot of time together, they even all went round to Lea's house and watched the graduation episode together which brought them to tears, even though they knew what was happening some scenes like the Quinn and Puck ones were secret and if they knew about it they didn't know what was happening in it. One afternoon, Lea and Dianna were out shopping in LA for new clothes and stuff like that to take with them on there biggest tour yet, When both of there phones went of at the same time.

"Oh its off Ryan." Lea said, getting her phone out.

"mine is too." Dianna said.

_Glee cast meeting, Tomorrow 12:30pm were we read the scripts, we want to talk to you all about season 4 and your upcoming tour, don't be late! Love Ryan x_

"Did you get the same text as me?" Lea asked.

Dianna nodded, When her phone started to ring, it was mark.

Hey

_Hey, did you get your text from Ryan? _Mark asked.

_Yeah_ _I'm really nervous actually what if he says I'm off._

_Same here but I don't think he will especially not to sweet lady di. _Dianna laughed and Lea looked at her.

_Anyway, I have to go, I'm out with Lea shopping for clothes for our tour._

_Alright well Chord, Cory and I are going fishing in a bit._

_Have fun speak to you later._

_You too._

Dianna hung up with the biggest smile on her face, the in love smile that she had with Alex and Sebastian, But she wasn't dating anyone.

"You have that look on your Face…Who was that?" Lea said playfully shuffing her.

"What look?" She said again pretending like she didn't know.

"Oh come one you're my bestfriend I know your inlove face, so who was it?"

"Mark." She said quietly and sweetly.

"Oh my gosh your inlove With Mark…that is so sweet." Lea said hugging her.

"Oh shutup." Dianna said back playfully.

"What's the deal with you too then?" Lea said as the girls headed to her car.

"You promise not to tell anyone?"

"Cross my heart." She replied as they got into the car.

"Last week when we watched movies and I through the spider at him…we kinda…hooked up." Lea face was shocked but in a happy way.

"Now way! Oh my god so are you two like a couple now?" She asked driving off.

"No, it was just like a one night thing."

"You dirty slag." Lea said laughing. "Do you like him?"

"Im 26 I'm not in highschool anymore." Dianna said, rolling her eyes after opening her window a little.

"Your never to old to have a crush, I like Cory."

"Yeah but you too are dating, your obvislouy going to like him…and to answer your question and to shut you up yes I do like him, and I think he likes me too, now lets leave it at that and go home." She said smiling.

"Deal." Lea said again.

XXXXXXX

At the meeting Dianna was sitting next to Lea and Vanessa, Mark was sitting infront of her, she was really scared because she loved glee and she didn't want to leave but if she had to she had to.

"Ok thankyou all for coming…We were talking last night and we have made our decision, so I am going to read out the ones who are definatly coming back. Lea, Chris, Cory, Naya, Amber, Mathew, Jane and Jayma. Ok So you guys will definatly be back in for season 4 and we have planned it so that glee is based in New york and Lima ohio." They all clapped For the ones staying.

"Now we understand that most of you don't want to leave so whoever wants to be in season 4 can be, do you all want to be in season 4?" Ryan said again.

"Yes." They all said and smiled with excitement, Lea hugged Dianna and Mark winked and Dianna.

"I'm so glad you all said yes." He laughed a little. "Not all of you will be in all 22 episodes but you will be in a few of them…We also have some more plans, We havnt yet decided on wether there will be any Quinn and Puck relationships yet, so far there is but that could change, Sam and Mercedes will focus on there relationships aswell, is everyone happy with that?" They all nodded.

"I'm so excited" Heather said quietly and like a child, everyone heard and laughed.

"Ok now that we have cleared up your tour will be starting here in La, then Chicago, New York, Toronto, and Ohio and then from there you will be flying straight into Sydney, then Caniberra, and from there the Uk. Starting in London, to Machester, to Scotland, Wales the Isle of man and back here in the united states, That will be in the space of 2 months as we need to start filming again. Dianna you will be singing live atleast 2 to 3 times, Mark same for you. You have 22 songs this tour which is a lot more than usual I know but I hope you don't mind. We have a list of the songs that you will be singing in order Ian will read it out for you." Ryan sat down after Naya Yelled 'Whooo'

Ian stood up, with a piece of paper.

"Ok this is the order of songs. We will be starting off with Paradise by the dashboard light, followed by run the world.

Followed by Fighter.

Then Moves like jagger/ Jumpin jack Flash.

You cant stop the beat.

Dance with somebody.

Never can say goodbye.

School's out.

I kissed a girl.

I'm still standing which Dianna you will be performing in a wheel chair.

What makes you beautiful.

Take my breath away.

Cant go for that/Make my dreams come true.

Rumor has it/someone like you.

I'm the only one.

La isla bonita

Fly/I belive I can fly.

What dosnt kill you, With the new direction girls aswell So Dianna, Lea Jenna

Ameirca

More than a women

Edge of glory.

And Fianaly we are the champions

I hope you are all happy with that arrangment." Ian said sitting down.

"Ok guys thankyou for coming, rehursels will start next week giving you a month of rehursals, see you guys soon." Ryan said.

XXXXXX

Outside everyone was so happy they were all staying and the arrangment for the tour.

"This cause for a celebration!" Cory said, Picking lea up and placing her on his shoulder. Mark and Dianna were hugging and laughing, and they even sneakily kissed which only Lea noticed.

That night they all went out had a few to Drink, Dianna and Lea, and a couple of others didn't have a drink because they were the drivers but they didn't mind, Dianna wasn't in the mood for drinking something was telling her not to drink but she didn't know what it was, That night Mark and Dianna spend most of the night together, mainly kissing and dancing.

"I told you Ryan wouldn't kick you of the show… and to make things better, we might have a Puck and Quinn relationship." He said smiling.

"I know, I'm so excited, and even if there is now Puck and Quinn, There is always Mark and Dianna Right." She said smiling.

"Right." He said kissing her again The cast had noticed but didn't think anything much of it.

"Are you not drinking?" He said again.

"no, I gotta make sure my friends get home Safe." She shouted back, it was hard to hear because of the music. "Plus I don't want to, I have this feeling that I shouldn't I don't know why. You just have fun im having a great time."

"I am having a great time."

Short but I hope you enjoyed more chapters to come carry on reading I wonder why Dianna has a feeling that she should be drinking? Read on to find out and please review 


	3. Chapter 3

**Thankyou for the reviews :) Ok so it has been a month which means first tour in LA's Gibson Amphitheatre, this chapter starts in the hotel, they are all in Mark and Chords room as there room is one of the biggest. Dianna starts to have little signs that she could be pregnant but she dosnt take no notice of them, but what happens when straight after she performs she runs off the stage about to throw up. Enjoy.**

Everyone was in Mark and Chord's room as there's was the biggest, it was round about 7pm and they had been rehursing in the Gibson Amphitheatre all day for the show tomorow night. Dianna was sitting on the back of Chords Bed with Lea they were talking, When Ryan Murphey came in

"Hey guys." He said walking in and waving. "As you know the night before every show i come and wish you all luck, We Have to make this special for the fans, as they dont know the plans for season 4 about you all coming back, which means, you can walk into the audience at any point but only whilst your performing, and only for a short amount of time, as we dont want you getting attacked or lost...or kidnapped." They all laughed including Ryan. "I am so proud of you guys you have worked so hard for the past 3/4 years, you should be so proud of yourselves, have a good night tonight and good luck for tomorow night." After Ryan had left, the cast were discussing about what they were going to do for the night.

"So What shall we do now?" Chord asked.

"Well Me, Di and Vanessa are going to the hotel's spa if anyone wants to come." Lea said shuffiling of the bed.

"Oooh i will come." Naya said, all the girls agreed.

"Well i'm going to the gym and get this mohawk sorted out it looks like a ferret just died on me." Mark said.

"We will come to." Cory said.

"Yeah and mabye afterwards we can go to the hotel's resturant or another restaurant and all have a meal." Vanessa said.

"Sounds like a plan." Kevin said. The rest of the night was decided.

At the spa. Dianna, Naya and Brittany, were on the massageing beds, Lea and Amber were getting face masks on and Jenna and Vanessa were getting a pedicure, they were all in the same room and together so they could chat.

"Its so nice without the boys." Naya said lying on her front with her eyes closed as a women was massaging her back.

"I know." Lea agreed.

"I mean dont get me wrong i love them, its just sometimes is nice being just us girls." Naya said again.

"I will tell you something i can't wait for the meal later." Dianna Said also lying on her stomach, but she was sitting up on her arms a little as her legs were being massaged.

"You have been eating a lot just latley, you havnt stopped." Amber said. Dianna just smiled, It was true.

"This girl has got a big appitite ok." They all laughed.

At the gym The lads were all together, but they had managed to get on different machines.

"So how are things going with you and Lea?" Darren asked, Cory.

"Great, i think i wanna marry her." They said all the guys looked at him and smiled.

"Well you know what you gotta do." Mark said.

"I know, i'm just going to leave it until we have finished the tour." He said again.

XXXXXX

It had been 2 hours later and it was now 9pm, Mark had got his mohawk cut to the way it used to be in season 1 it looked much better, everyone was dressed in their fine clothes, as they were going out to one of LA's posh returant. They were sitting on one of the really long tables so that they could all sit together, Mark and Dianna had sat together, Obvislouy Lea and Cory sat next to eachother, Dianna was also sitting next to Naya, who was also one of her bestest Friends, as they were the first to meet when the show glee first began back in 2009. Dianna looked at the menu and after a while of thinking she finally decided.

"Oh my gosh i didnt know they did kosher lasange i'm having that." She said closing the menu and placing it on the table

Everyone had got their meals when Cory decided to make a toast.

"Ok so i dont usually do this but i want us to toast to us, through what we have been through these past 3 years and i coudlnt of asked for better cast mates, I know we will do great as usual in the live shows and congratulations to Dianna who gets to sing atleast 3 or more songs." They all laughed a little as Dianna didnt get to sing that much live, but she didnt mind. "Oh and just one more thing." Cory got on one knee and faced Lea everyone gasped with happiness, Lea didnt know what to do, he pulled out a ring. "Lea Michele, you are the love of my life, i love you so much and i dont ever want to loose you...so will you marry me?" He said, nervousloy. Lea smiled as a tear fell down her face.

"Yes." She said hugging him after he had put the ring on. Everyone clapped were so happy.

"I was going to wait until after the shows but i couldnt wait that long." He said everyone started clapping and Dianna had got out of her seat and walked up to Lea and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you babe, i love you soo much." Dianna said into her friends ear.

"Thankyou, I love you too, your gunna be my cheif bridesmaid." The girls laughed a little, They both shed a tear and they were wiping them away, Dianna then hugged Cory.

"Congratulations babe." She said to him.

"Thankyou." He said smiling, Dianna went back to her seat, she was wiping away the tears, everyone was congratulating the couple.

"why are you crying?" Mark asked smiling.

"I'm not really sure, My Two bestfriends are getting married i'm just so happy." She said starting to stop crying. She has never got so emotional over an engagement.

XXXXXX

It was half an hour before the show Dianna and Naya were watching from the side of the stage the fans/audience coming in, Just then Heather came up to them.

"The unholy trinity together forever." Heather said. The girls laughed as they took eachothers hands.

"Good luck girlies." Dianna said.

"Break a leg." Naya said as they walked back to backstage. Everyone was wearing there charactors close. Dianna in Quinn's dresses and flats Naya and Heather in Santana and Brittany's cheerio kit, and so and so. It was a couple of minutes before the show everyone was at the side of the stage waiting for the music to start and when it finally did Paradise by the dashboard light was the opening. Everyone was clapping and singing a long and dancing, The cast loved the way Fans would react. Especially when Naya and Heather started to sing their little bit, After the opening just before 'Run the world' the cast were at the front of the stage, reaching out for the fans hands.

"Thankyou guys for coming, we love you all and we hope you enjoy the show!" Lea said through her microphone, everyone was waving at the audience and then 'Run the world started' The girls did the exact same dance done on glee which they were supposed to do anyway, but i was a really good show. It finally came to Dianna's Never can Say goodbye' half way through she walked though the first set of the audience hugging some little girl, and then went back up to the stage after she finished, She walked back to the seats on the stage and she looked at Mark who was singing next and then ran of the stage with her hand over mouth, Mark saw but he couldn't follow as he was set to sing next, So lea Quickly followed and found her in the bathroom, being sick.

"Dianna, Dianna are you ok." She said, walking into the cubical holding Dianna's hair back and rubbing her back.

"I dont know i feel fine but i threw up i dont get it." She said standing up and walking to the sink and rinsing her mouth out with water and taking a breath mint of Lea.

"Mabye you ate something last night." Lea said trying to think of something.

"If it was something from last night, i would of been sick all morning and i'm fine." She said leaning on the sink.

"True."

"What's wrong with me? I have been eating way to much, i'm crying all the time and i..." Dianna stopped as she realized that she could be pregnant, Lea looked shocked to. "What's the date?" Dianna asked.

"June 23rd." Lea replied her heart was going, They could hear Mark's song they heard he was half way through it.

"I was supposed due on 2 weeks ago and i didn't." She sighed and put her hands in her head.

"Hey listen to me, dont worry yourself you may not be, Tell you what after the show, When we get back at the hotel, we will go get you a test, but for now, we really need to get back on stage becasue its 'I kissed a girl' Next." Lea said hugging her friend.

"Your right, lets go." The girls walked out the bathroom.

"If you are, do you know who's it is." Lea asked. Dianna hesitated a little.

"Marks." She replied nervisloy ad they returned to the stage, Mark had just finsihed and I kissed a girl just started.

XXXXX

After Naya and Dianna sang Take my breath away it was time for the break.

"Ok guys we just wanna thankyou for all coming and we are just having a 10 minute break." Naya said smiling.

"Go get your food and drinks and we will see you in a bit, bye guys." Dianna said, Blowing kisses As the curtain came down. Backstage Dianna was sitting down whilst everyone was getting the buzz of the first half. Mark came over to her.

"You ok?" He said sitting down with her.

"Yeah...Must of just ate something." She said smiling.

"I would of gone with you but one i cant really go into the girls bathroom and two i had to perform, but i hope your ok."

"Getting there." She smiled as they stood up and joined the group.

XXXXX

After the show back at the hotel, They were all celebrating in Mark and Cory's room. Everbody apart from Lea and Dianna.

"That was The best show ever!" Kevin shouted.

"Where is Lea and Dianna?" Cory asked confused.

"They went down to the hotel store, they should be back up in a moment." Naya replied opening a bottle of wine.

Down at the shop, Dianna picked up a pregnancy test whilst Lea got more Drinks and Food, for their little celebration. She saw that Dianna had only got one.

"Get two babe, just too be more accurate." Lea said as Dianna took another and walked up to the registor.

Dianna had gone straight to her room, she was sharing a room with Lea. Lea went to the boys room.

"Here is all the stuff." She said putting the food and drinks on one of the beds."

"Were is Di?" Chris asked.

"Oh she has just gone to get her Pjs on, i am going to do the same and we will be back." Cory kissed Lea just before she was about to walk out.

XXXXX

In the girls room.

"Dianna, Can i come in?" Lea asked knocking on the bathroom door. Dianna opened the door and Lea saw the two pregancny tests on the side, She looked at them as the both said positive and they both said 4-5 weeks pregnant. Lea looked shocked as did Dianna, the girls looked at eachother and all that came out of Lea's mouth was.

"You have to tell him." She said.

"What am i gunna do?" Dianna said sitting on the toilet seat, she wasnt crying but she was shocked as this was unplanned and after playing Preganat and pretnedning to give birth she really didnt want to do it for real.

"Well are you gunna keep it?" Lea asked, looking at the pregnancy tests again, Dianna sighed as she sat up straight.

"Yep."

"Like keep it keep it." Lea said strangly Dianna knew what that ment.

"Yes."

"Well then you deffinalty have to tell him." Lea said. She was always going to be there for Dianna and Mark no matter what.

"I will i just dont know when." She said standing up and putting the pregnancy tests in the bin.

"Di it said you are just over a month, you will start showing soon, you have to tell him soon."

"What am i going to do about glee?"

"I'm sure you can stay on it Ryan will sort something out, everything is going to be fine. You and Mark are going to be Fab parents and i am always here for you, you know that...dont ever forget." Lea said hugging Dianna who smiled.

"Thanks babe. Dont you think its weird Quinn and Puck have a baby together and now Mark and Dianna are having one too." She said laughing a little, she was starting to accept the fact that this was real.

"Mabye it was destiny." Lea replied smiling.

XXXXX

The girls went back into the boys room, in there pjamas. It was really awkward for Dianna espcially seeing Mark, Luckily she managed to avoid him, She didnt have a drink she just drank water, and when people asked why, she just said she is still feeling a bit sick from before. In a way Dianna was happy she was having a baby espcailly with Mark but in other ways she wasnt, sure she had the house, the money, she was old enough, but she was still really scared. Sure she loved babies But other peoples babies. She had already made the descion to keep her baby after it was born with or without Mark's help, so if she thought that mabye she was ready she was just happy that Lea was there for her.

**Hope you enjoyed next one should be up soon :) Please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoyed last chapter, please review it, Ok so this is a week later, Dianna still hasnt told Mark, they have finished their tour in La and are next going to Chicago, Set on the plane Dianna finally decides to tell Mark, how will he take it? Read on to find out :)**

Dianna was sitting next to Lea on the plane, Lea was reading and Dianna was looking out of the window, she was thinking about how she was going to tell him, and then she decided she should just tell him.

"Lea, I'm going to tell him now, I'm gunna send Cory over."

"Ok Hun, good luck." Dianna walked over to Were Mark and Cory were sitting.

"Cory can i talk to Mark alone please, you can go sit in my place for now." Dianna said, with Both hands resting on her back.

"Sure." He said as he stood up and walked up to Lea. Mark moved over and Dianna took a seat.

"Whats up." Mark asked, Dianna took a breath.

"I'm pregnant, with your baby." She looked at him and his face just dropped. "I'm really sorry i didnt tell you sooner."

"Sooner? How long have you known?" He asked

"Just under a week." She said with a bit of a shaky voice.

"You have known for a week and you didnt tell me! Why?" He said still a bit shocked and a bit angry.

"I didnt know how i was going to tell you and i was kinda worried."

"Well have you been to a doctor?" He asked again.

"Not yet."

"Is that why you threw up on the first night of the show?"

"Yeah, but i didnt know until afterwards." Dianna said not really knowing how Mark was feeling about the whole thing.

"As soon as we get to Chicago and checked in the hotel and stuff i'm taking you to the doctors." She nodded a little.

"Are you ok?" She said.

"I'm just a bit shocked i guess, i mean i wanna be there for you and the kid i just guess i'm a bit taken for words right now...So what are we going to do?" He said again rubbing his hand through his mohawk.

"Well i'm definatly keeping it, after its born that is, and you can be there as much as you like, Do you want to keep it?" Dianna asked, turning on her side to face him.

"Yeah...Yeah i do." He said causing Dianna to smile.

"Well i think we should just keep it on the down low for now, Lea knows but she is my bestfriend and she as promised not to tell anyone." she replied, he looked at her for the first time since she told him.

"Yeah, i agree." they shared a smiled.

"Ok well i best get going, thanks MArk." Dianna stood up and went to walk away when Mark called her back.

"Hey, come here." Dianna walked up to him and he gave her a hug a long tight hug. "I'm here for you and our baby." He then kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks."

XXXXXXX

Dianna was back with Lea.

"Did you tell him? What did he say?" She said putting her book down and turning to Face Dianna.

"He was angry at first that i didnt tell him, and then he didnt speak, so i didnt know what he was feeling and then he told me he wants to be there for me and the kid, and he wants to keep it and as soon as we get to chicago and check in he is taking me to a doctor." Dianna said smiling, Lea started smiling also and hugged her.

"I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks."

_Ladies and gentlemen, could you please fasten your seatbelts as we are landing in Chicago in a couple of minutes, please do not move until the plane has stopped and further instructitons have been giving, we hope you have enjoyed the ride and have a safe trip thankyou._

The women over the aircon said, Dianna loved looking out the window as the plane landed.

XXXXXXX

They arrived at the hotel, Dianna and Lea always share a room.

"Oh my gosh this room is Fab" Lea said. Just then the phone went and Lea jumped out of her skin causing both the girls to laugh, but Lea had a very contagious cute laugh. IT turned out it was just room service, the girls unpacked and Dianna got a text from Mark.

_Meet me in the lobby, you need to see a doctor :) Mark xx_

"Mark's just text me he wants me to meet him in the lobby so he can take me the doctors" Dianna said putting her small cardigan on.

"Alright well good luck babe i love you." Lea said, They kissed eachother on the cheek and Dianna walked to the door.

"If anyone asks just make something up." Lea nodded. Dianna walked down to the lobby and Met Puck.

"I'm kinda freaking out." Dianna said.

"You are?" Mark replied, he had both his hands in his pockets and had his head down that was his nervous shy thing, All though Mark was amazing at acting and singing and didnt seem shy and his charactor is completly different, way out of his comfort zone, Mark was incredibly shy.

XXXXXX

They arrived at the hospital and sat in the waiting room, A few people reconized them, but they didnt bother them as they didnt want to cause anything.

"Miss Dianna Agron." The nurse said, They both walked in and sighed a little with nerves. "Hello guys, Dianna would you like to take a seat on the bed please." The nurse said, she then placed a blue blanket over Dianna's legs and lifted up her t-shirt Dianna had quite a big bump for just over a month but she had managed to hide it., Mark just sat there and took Dianna's hand.

"Ok just before i start i would like to know if you have been to a doctor before?"

"No, i only found out the other day, but both tests said i was 4 to 5 weeks." Dianna replied.

"Ok, and are you the father." The nurse asked Mark.

"Yeah." He said nervisley.

"look at that parents on a show and parents in real life." They all laughed a little. "Ok this may be a little cool to the touch." The nurse said as started the scan. "Ok so you are infact 2 months pregnant and you are due January 12th, your baby is very healthy by the looks of it, so lets just listen to the heartbeat shall we." Dianna smiled a little.

"So are you two together?" The nurse asked as she put something on Dianna's belly and plugged it in to the heart moniter thing.

"Er no, but we could be." Mark said smiling, Dianna just looked at him.

"My Daughter is a big fan of your show...She absolotly adores Beth and Quick is that what you call Puck and Quinn?" The nurse said smiling.

"Yeah...Could you not tell anyone about this even your daughter, just for now, the cast and our families dont know yet and were not ready for everyone to know yet, i dont mean to be rude, its just this wasnt planned and i dont want our friends and families finding out of the news." Dianna said, polielty.

"No i completly understand your secret is safe with me." The nurse said.

"Thankyou." They both said at the same time.

"How was it working with the baby who acted as Beth then?"

"They were twins, but they were so cute im upset i only got one scene with them, but i always saw them backstage anyway and i would always play with them." Dianna said smiling, so did the nurse ,Just then they heard a heart beat.

"Ok so everything seems to be noraml..." Just then the nurse stopped as she heard another beat. She turned the volume up and listend again, and then reaplied the scanner thingy on Dianna's belly and took another look. She then noticed another head, she moved the thing around more and noticed another baby. "Oh wow, you are going to have double the trouble you have twins." The nurse looked at eachother, Mark went white, Dianna looked shocked. One unplanned baby was enough but two unplanned babies.

"You are having fraternal Twins which is non- identical Twins, if you look at the monitor you can see they are in two different water sacks." Dianna and Mark smiled as they saw Their babies on the screen.

"That is why i am super big then." Dianna said looking at her bump.

"When can we find out the Sexas?" Mark asked.

"Well you are 10 weeks now we dont really look at genders until the 18th to 22nd week, but we can get them at an earlier stage but it wont be accurate, so you would have to have more than one check up, would you like me to look for you?" Dianna and Mark both nodded. "Ok so by the looks of it Baby A is a girl and Baby B is... also a girl, Congratualtions two beutiful baby girls , but just remember its not 100% accurate, are you having a sonogram?" The nurse said as she gently wiped of the gel on Dianna's belly. Dianna sat up.

"Yes please." Dianna said again.

"How many would you like?"

"i know it is a lot but 5 please and we will pay the extra price." Dianna said again.

"No problem, how come you want so many?"

"One for my parents on for Mark's one for Lea and one for me and Mark." Dianna said smiling.

XXXXXXX

They got out the hospital and were shocked but happy.

"Twin girls, wasnt expecting that." Mark said.

"Mabye Twin girls, but yes i wasnt expecting that either." She said smiling.

"At least there not identical...I'm happy though." Mark said.

"Yeah that's a bonus, and i am too...I suppose i best call my mom and tell her." Dianna replied as she got her phone out and called her mom.

_Hey baby, how is the tour? _

_Its going great, but i actually have something to tell you._

_Whats going on? is everything ok?_

_Yes everything is fine mom, i just wanted to tell you that your going to be a grandma, i know you have always wanted me to have kids._

_ARgghhhhhh! Oh my gosh really, Dianna, Oh my gosh i am so happy...Who is the baby daddy? _Dianna's mom said crying.

_Its Mark._

_Mark...As in Mark Salling?_

_Yeah?_

_Oh my gosh tell him congratualations you will be fab parents._

_I will but there is actually more, I'm two months pregnant with Fraternal twin girls, i have a sonogram picture for you._

_Twins girls, oohhh baby i'm so excited, i love you sooo much baby, i'm so proud of you and Mark._

_I love you to mom, anyway i best get going, we have a break next week so we will come and visit then._

_Ok, oh my gosh im so happy, i will see you soon baby girl._

_Bye mom._

"Well she is pretty excited, she said congratulations." Dianna said.

"I love your mom, i will call my mom later." He said putting an arm around Dianna.

"Here." She said giving him his sonogram Picture.

"Thanks, When are we going to tell everyone?" He asked as they walked back into the hotel.

"After you have told your parents." Dianna said kissing him on the cheek and walking up to her room were Lea still was, She walked up and hugged her she was so happy.

"How did it go?" Lea asked.

"Well Im Due January 12th, so i am actually 2 months pregnant, I'm having non-identical twin girls, but the gender isnt accurate yet as they are only young, i told my mom before, Mark is telling his parents in a while and then we are going to tell everyone." Dianna said smiling. Lea was smiling two.

"Oh my gosh twins, if they are girls they are gunna be stunning." Lea said hugging, Dianna.

"I actually have something for you." Dianna said taking on of the sonogram pictures out and handing it to Lea.

"Awww, they are so cute." she said looking at the picture.

"That is baby A and this one is baby B." Dianna said.

"I'm so excited to meet these babies, January needs to hurry up." Lea said so excited.

XXXXXXX

This time Everyone went into Naya's, heathers and Vanessa's room as theirs was the biggest, Dianna walked up to Mark.

"Have you called her?" She asked.

"Yeah, she is so excited." Mark said smiling.

"I'm kinda nervous to tell everyone now."

"We can do this...EVerybody!" Mark said, everyone went silent and looked at Mark's Arm around Dianna.

"Ok we have something to tell you all, although this wasnt planned, Mark and I are haveing a baby...well Babies, Were having Twin girls." Dianna said smiling, everyone was so excited and congratulated them.

"Oh my god that is so amazing...congratulations." Naya said blowing kisses.

"A wedding and a baby." Kevin said smiling.

"Babies." Chris corrected. Just then Lea got a call of Ryan.

_Lea oprah has just emailed me saying she would like to interview a few members of the cast, so i was thinking you, Cory as you two are getting married and Mark and Dianna becasue of the pregnancy._

_How did you know about the babies?_

_Dianna called me before, i am so happy for them._

_I know, and we would love too, when would it be?_

_Sunday afternoon._

_ERm yeah sure. _

_Ok well bye Lea see you soon._

"Guys Ryan has just called me and wants, Me Cory Dianna and Mark to go and be interviewed by oprah on sunday, is that ok?" Lea said. Everyone celebrated, the news of their new members and MRS Cory Monteith, and basically just being together.

**hope you enjoyed please review, this chapter has got me so excited :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**ok so i had a lot of time to write a lot of chapters today, but i would still like you to review eachone anyway,Thankyou for your reviews so far :) Mark and Dianna tell the world about their family and more, it is live aswell so the glee cast are watching from their hotel.**

"SShhhh guys its coming on." Naya said, back at there hotel in Chicago, The four being interviewd had to fly back to Los Angeles, and then back again for the shows.

Naya turned it up a bit, so they could hear, Oprah was introducing the show.

At the studio.

"Hi and welcome to the oprah winferey show, welcome to this special night were we go to you live for the very first time, on tonight's show we have four very special people, they are from a very popular T.V Show glee, take a look." Oprah said as she slowly went to her seat and sat down, just then a preview of Rachel, Finn, Quinn and Puck came on the screen. "We will be interviewing these four people seperatly and together, So she is super talented and she stars on glee as the popular ex cheerleader, please welcome onto the stage the beutiful and wonderful Miss Dianna agron." Everyone clapped and as soon as she came out, everyone was in awe.

back at the hotel.

"Oh my gosh she looks stunning." Amber said.

"I know, you can see her little bump through her dress, do you think she will mention it tonight?" Chris said.

"I'm not sure...anyway lets carry on watching." Chord said.

Back at the studio.

"Hi Dianna you look so beutiful tonight, i mean when do you not?" Oprah said shaking her hand and sitting down.

"Aww thankyou, you do to."

"Ok so we hear that you are in the middle of your tour."

"Yes, we are, we actually finished the first show in Chicago last night."

"How did that go?"

"It went really well, i didnt drop my microphone this time, i remeber last year during born this way i dropped my microphone into the crowd, it was so embarrsing." Dianna and Oprah laughed.

"So season 3 it has come to an end now, how do you feel about that?"

"It was a mixture of emotions, i mean these guys are my family i love them, and seeing something coming to an end its just really sad you know because you have been doing it for so long and you meet new people and it actually felt like i was graduating high school all over again." Dianna smiled a little.

"So do you know what is happening in season 4, who is coming back or not."

"I know some bits, but i'm not sure if i'm supposed to tell you so im not going to sorry." Dianna replied smiling a little.

"That's fine, obvisloy you know what is going to happen but if you were off the show how would that make you feel?"

"I would be upset becasue i would be leaving something i really love, but if i am that wont affect my relationship with the cast because i know we will be friends for ever."

"Ok so, you had your first and last duet with Naya lets take a little look." They all watched the screen as they shown a preview of take my breath away.

"You looked absolotly beutiful in that dress as did Naya and your voices go together so perfectly, how was it shooting that scene?"

"It was emotional i mean Naya started crying before we had even shot it, we have waited three seasons for us to get to sing together and we finally get it and it could possibly be our last one together so its sad, but you know it was the best experiance of my life, Naya is so beutiful and talented and she has an amazing voice and i'm not just saying that becasue she is watching, hi everybody." Dianna said.

Back at the hotel everyone was watching and laughing Naya shed a tear, at what Dianna had said.

"Hi Glee cast." Oprah said. "Ok just one more thing before we bring Mark on, performing in the wheel chair, and eventually standing up."

"The wheelchair, it was hard to adjust to at first but once you get the hang of it is really easy, i mean i was in it for a couple of months Kevin has been in it for three years i think he deserves a medal or something." She laughed a little. "No but we wanted to bring a message across to people who do text and drive or who use the phone whilst driving, i mean Quinn was lucky that she got the ability to walk again, she was lucky that she was in the chair to be fair, but we wanted to show people how dangerous it is, not only can you end up in the chair but you can loose your life aswell so we wanted to try and reduce or atleast get people to understand the dangers of using a mobile phone whilst driving."

"Ok Thankyou Dianna, Next up we have a mohawked Badboy, who plays the charactor Puck on Glee, Please welcome Mr Mark salling." Everyone clapped as he came out, kissed opreah on the cheek and took a seat next to Dianna.

"Mark nice to see you."

"Nice to see you too."

"So i want to talk to you about Working with Idina Menzel and Baby Beth."

"Oh my gosh, Idina Menzel she is just an amazing actress she is super talented and she has the voice, she is just perfect, yeah i love her it was really nerve racking shooting some scenes with her especially the kissing scene becasue of how well known she is, i mean you can ask me to do anything on that show i will do it, but as soon as they said Mark your will be kissing Idina my heart just dropped i was just like, my knees were shaking in that scene." They all laughed a little, Mark done his nervous laugh.

"And what about Beth, Dianna i know you worked with the baby aswel but Mark you had more scenes with her."

"Yeah, Working with the baby, it was weird i mean that is someone else's baby, and you dont want to do anything wrong so that was another thing i was quite nervous on but she is such a cute baby, i mean she is one and she can act." He said joking the last part. They laughed.

"I have something for both of you now."

Back at the hotel.

"Do you reckon she is going to talk about the babies?" Heather asked.

"Lets see." Darren said.

Back at the studio.

"A photo was takin of the both of you coming outside the maternity wing in Chicago's hospital, on Friday here is the picture." Dianna's heart went a little, Mark went a little red. "What,,,What was that all about." Mark and Dianna looked at eachother before Dianna spoke.

She put her head down a little and smiled. "Ok erm i am 2 months pregnant, with twins, and Mark is the father." Everyone clapped in the audience.

"Twins eh, Congratulations, you hid that well."

"Thankyou, and we didnt really find out until a couple weeks ago" Dianna said again.

"So are you to together now or what does that mean for your relationship?"

"Well were parents we are gunna be parents, so there is that relationship, but we arnt together." Dianna said sweetly.

"Yet." Mark said afterwards.

"Yet? So are you planning on getting together?"

"I would give it ago but not just yet were still trying to get our heads around the whole baby thing." Mark said smiling.

"Twins? Wow, are you finding out the genders?"

"We actually already know, but the nurse said its not 100% accurate as i am only in my early stage, But so far we are having girls."

"Aww that is soo sweet. When do we get to meet the girls?"

"Dianna is due January 12th." Mark said smiling.

"How do you feel about it Dianna is it wierd i mean like you played a pregnant girl in the show and now you are in real life, how have your parents reacted?"

"They were extatic they can not wait, and its different, i mean on the show i had a pregnancy pad and now i have two little humans growing inside of me which is incredibly creepy, but i'm happy, they werent really planned but i love them to bits, so i'm happy." Dianna said smiling.

"And what about you Mark?"

"Same as Dianna, My parents were so happy, i was shocked when she first told me, but i'm excited and ready, i'm gunna be there for Dianna and my girls, im gunna try and be the best dad possible." He said smiling, which got some awws of the audience Dianna smiled and rubbed his back.

"Well thankyou for coming on the show and congratulations Mark and Dianna ladies and gentlemen...Ok So stay right there becasue after the break we will be talking to Lea Michele and Cory monteith about there relationship and there roles on glee. See you in 5."

XXXXXX

Back at the hotel, everybody was so happy.

"Oh my gosh did you see the way they looked at eachother, before Dianna told them." Vanessa said.

"I know, they are so cute, they are gunna be fab parents." Amber said

Back at the studio, backstage, Mark and Dianna were talking to Cory and Lea when oprah came along.

"Hi guys, Dianna i didnt even notice your little bump." Oprah said smiling.

"I know." She said smiling.

"Anyway, you guys had a great interview, i'm gunna go back out, So Cory and Lea can get ready to come on and then you are all gunna come on ok."

"Ssshhh its starting again." Jenna said.

"Welcome back, ok we have previsloy spoke to Mark Salling and Dianna agron, were we found out they are expecting twin girls if you have any thoughts or comments on that you would like to share then visit our website on the link below...Ok With me i have Lea Michele and Cory monteith. So Lea what was it like playing Tina?"

"Oh my gosh that was so much fun, it was different, i loved it, i love wearing dark clothes and the makeup and watching Jenna perform was just breathtaking she is actually amazing." Lea smiled.

"Cory what about you playing Kurt, you and Mark clicked really well, it sure made me laugh."

"Oh no, it was fun, Mark and i were like brothers, so it was wierd but it was Fun, i love playing Kurt he is the complete oposite to me, but yeah it was a great exxperiance."

"You and Lea have an on-screen relationship, so what about Off-screen"?

"We are together, we are actually in the same position Rachel and Finn are in except i'm not going off to college." Lea said laughing a little.

"Wait so you too are engaged."

"Yep." Cory said, The audience clapped.

"congratulations, A wedding and babies ehh...What do you think of Dianna being pregnant with Mark and with twins?"

"I'm really happy for them, I was actually with Dianna when she found out, it was weird becasue after she had peformed the very first night of the live show she ran off you know with the sickness and all and that night she found out, so yeah i'm happy for the both of them they will make great parents and everyone was so supportive and happy towards them, i am going to be there for her and Mark." Lea said smiling.

"Pretty much the same as what Lea said, i was shocked at first, but you know what they will be pretty awsome parents, and those kids are gunna be so spoilt with all of the cast and stuff." Cory said smiling.

"So are you two planning on having any?"

"No." They both said at the same time causing them to laugh.

"No not right now, but mabye sometime in the future, i would really like kids but i'm not ready for them yet." Lea said.

"What she said." Cory said again.

"Ok well thankyou for coming on the show Cory and Lea, everybody, ok so now we are going to bring back Mark and Dianna and talk to them as a whole and we will also be answering questions from viewers and people in the audience, please welcome back onto the Stage Mark and Dianna everbody." The audience clapped as the two came out, Dianna sat next to Lea and Mark took a seat next to Cory.

"I would like to ask Dianna and Mark about how they feel about the wedding."

"I started crying, these two guys are one of my best friends and i'm just so happy for them." Dianna said smiling and looking at Lea and taking her hand.

"Yeah, i mean, i'm really happy for them too, i know they are right for eachother and they are just perfect and i wish you guys luck." Mark said smiling.

"Awww, ok so if anyone in the audience would like to ask any questions for them, just raise your hand and i will come right over." A few raised their hand and Oprah went over to one of the women.

"This is for all of you, how long does it take to actually film an episode?" The women said.

"It can take up to atleast 3 to 5 days, the longest was i think 7 days, and that was the Nationals episode, there is so many scenes and we had to fly to chicago and then back to LA, but every moment we spend making it is worth it." Lea said smiling. Oprah went to a girl who looked the age of say 15.

"I have a question for Dianna...How was it shooting Beth's birth scene"?

"It was probably one of the hardest things i have had to do on glee, we had to make sure we were in time, with the bohimian rhapsody, which was hard becasue we were actually shooting in a hospital and Regionals were like 18 blocks away or something like that, so yeah it was hard but i managed to do it." Dianna said laughing a little. "Plus i didnt know what giving birth felt like so it was really hard to act that scene out." She said again smiling.

"Ok so ladies and gentlemen the show is coming to an end but before we do i have some comments that the viewers have been posting all throughout the show, this one is anomomys and it says, I am so happy for Lea and Cory i love them soo much they make a great couple, and Fianlly i have my SALGRON! I love them, their babies are going to be perfect and i wish them all the luck in the world and i send them my love."

"Awww." Lea and Dianna said.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen that is it for tonights show, join us next week same time, thankyou to Lea, Dianna Cory and Mark, see you next time bye bye."

**Hope you enjoyed please review :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews :) i had a review basically telling me not to make them have twins but i like the idea and most of you guys seem to enjoy it so sorry but i am staying with the twins idea,,,,ok it has been 2 months, and the tour is over, they have started filming for glee, Dianna and Mark have already filmed scenes for two episodes, but they wont be in any more until probably the 10th/12th episode. Dianna is now 4 and half month's pregnant enjoy.**

Dianna agron and her mom were shopping in LA for things for the babies, Dianna had found out that she is definatly having girls and she is quite big. Mark couldnt come with her today as he had been asked to film another scene for glee. They were shopping at Petit Tresor in Hollywood, Dianna had no idea what she had to get, good thing she had her mom there.

"Mom i have no idea what i am looking for." Dianna said walking past a couple of Cribs and a rocking chair.

"The esentioals, baby clothes, bottles, diapers, cribs that sort of thing." Dianna's mom said.

"Right ok, so Cribs." Dianna said walking over to the cribs, her mom following. "I really like that one." Dianna said pointing to a a nice chocolate coloured crib with pink bedding.

"Dont forget you need to get two."

"I know, i will just buy two the same." Dianna replied looking at the price.

"How much is it?"

"$230." Dianna said looking at the bedding.

"Babe your going to pay $460 on cribs."

"Yeah."

"Well what about wardrobes and clothes."

"I will get one big wardrobe they can share that for a while and i will only need a few clothes for now, mom stop panicking ." She said smiling at her mom.

"Your right i'm sorry...How is the nursery doing?"

"Mark finished it the other day, all that needs to go in there now is the furniture." Just then one of the workers walked past them. "Oh excuse me, can i place an order for this crib please." Dianna said.

"Yeah sure, we have got a number of them in different sizes but each size is a different price."

"Right ok so what size is this one?" Dianna asked.

"That is the large, which is $230 and the mediums are $190 and smalls are $160."

"Ok can i have two medium sized ones please."

"Sure are you getting them delivered?"

"Yes."

"Alright, ok so do you need anything else whilst you are here?" The women said.

"Erm i need a closet and drawers." Dianna said again smiling at her mom.

"If you would like to follow me, and i can show you the closet and draws."

XXXXXX

Dianna had found the cribs, closets and draws, which she was going to get home delivered. They went to a baby clothes shop next and Dianna was getting really excited all the clothes were so small and cute.

"Dianna what about this one." Dianna's mom said holding a cute little outfit, it was leggins and a nice top to match.

"That is cute, but the girls are not wearing pants, skirts and dresses all the way." she said smiling, just then Mark called.

_Hey How is the filming going?_

_Its good, i have actually finished now so i can come and meet you somewhere if you want?_

_Erm sure do you want to meet us at coffee bean in like 10 minutes?_

_Yeah sure see you in a minute._

_bye._

"We are meeting Mark at coffee bean in a minute so we have to be Quick." Dianna said.

"Shall we just leave it for now, i mean you have 4 months left nearly you can get the girls clothes anytime." Dianna's mom suggested.

"Yeah, that makes more sence."

XXXXXX

At coffee bean, They were all sitting around the table, When Dianna's mom suggested they should start thinking of names.

"so have you guys thought of any names yet?" Dianna asked after taking a bit of her drink.

"Not yet, i mean i have a few i like but there is just two main ones." Dianna said.

"So what are they?" Dianna's mom asked.

"Aliannah and Shailene." Mark looked at her he only really liked one of the names.

"I like Aliannah, i'm not to keen on Shailene though." Mark said.

"What names do you like then?" Dianna asked.

"Maya is a pretty dope name, i really like Kim and Aubree as well." Mark said.

"I like Maya but we couldnt have it becasue its to similar to Naya, Mark dont you have a cousin called Kim?" Dianna said.

"Yep."

"So we couldnt exactly call one of them Kim, Aubree is a nice name, though." Dianna said again smiling.

"Aliannah and Aubree." Dianna's mom said smiling. "Is that what they are called then?" She said again.

"I'm not sure." Dianna replied.

" Well you both like the names, you both chose a name each, what do you think Mark?"

"I woudlnt mind i like both of them names."

"Aliannah and Aubree Salling." Dianna said smiling. "I like it." She said again.

"So who's who?" Dianna's mom said again.

"Does that really matter?" Dianna asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Yes now who is who." Dianna looked at Mark, who had rubbed his hand through his mohawk.

"Erm Baby A is Aliannah and Baby B is Aubree." Dianna said really quick.

"All this baby A and Baby B stuff is confusing me?" Mark said.

"Baby A is on the right side and Baby B is on the left." Dianna replied Mark understood it alot more now.

He then decided to tweet about his girls.

_i always thought picking names would be super hard, but from the help of Lady Di's mom it was pretty simple! :)_

"So what are you guys doing tonight?"

"We were just going to hang out with some of the cast members tonight." Mark said.

XXXXXX

That night Everyone went round to Naya's house Dianna and Mark were in her garden talking.

"So are we like together now or?" Mark asked really shy.

"I dont know, I want to give it a try."

"Me too." Mark said smiling, they hugged eachother.

"Come on lets go and tell everyone about us and the girls names." Dianna said smiling, she took his hand and walked back into the living room were everyone was.

"We have 2 things we would like to say, the first is that we are offically together now." Dianna said smiling, with her arm resting on her stomach and Mark's arm around her shoulder.

"Congratulations guys." Chord said smiling, everyone was so happy.

"What is the other thing, you have to tell us?" Jenna said.

"We have the names." Mark said.

"Baby A is Aliannah." Dianna said pointing to the side that baby A was on. "And Baby B is going to be a Aubree." Pointing to the side Baby B was on.

"Oh my gosh they are so adorable, congratulations guys." Lea said.

"I cannot wait to see them." Heather said.

"Me too." Amber said. Everyone got up a hugged and they celebrated.

**shorter chapter i know, its not as good either but i wanted to have one were Dianna was getting ready for her daughters and them picking names, please review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankyou for the reviews and Thankyou for letting me know about the timeframe CAS! I appreciate it and I will try my best to space it out Ok lets just say this is like 3 days later, Dianna is still 4 and a half months pregnant, Mark thinks that he needs to spend time with Dianna and decides to take her fishing for the first time.**

Dianna woke up at 7:30 am to her phone calling, she sat up a little rested a hand on her bump and answered the phone.

_Hello? _She said yawning a little.

_Sorry did I wake you up? _Mark said a little worried.

_Yeah but it is ok._

_Well I am sorry anyway._

_Its fine. _She said smiling but still a bit tired.

_Anyway I think that you and I need to spend some time together so I am taking you fishing._

_Oh my gosh I have always wanted to fish._

_I know that's why I picked it, anyway so I will pick you up in an hour._

_Ok, Thanks Mark._

_No problem._

Dianna smiled, they had only been dating for 3 days but it was going well and for Dianna it felt like 3 years. She quickly got a shower and dried her hair, she put it up in a bobble, applied a bit of mascara and foundation, and got dressed, it looked a bit cold out so she put on leggins boots, and a lepered print jumper, by the time everything was ready Mark was here.

She got in his car.

"You ready to go?" Mark asked, making sure she was in properly.

"Yep." She said smiling at him.

XXXXX

When they finally got there, Dianna was shocked that she was going on a boat.

"Wait were going on a boat, I thought you meant like we will be sitting on the side of the lake and fish that way." Dianna said slowly and carefully getting on the swaying Boat, Mark was holding her back making sure she didn't fall.

"you cant have fishing with out a boat." He replied smiling and jumping in the boat, He started the engine and went to the deeper part of the lake.

"Ok I have no idea how to do this." Dianna said holding the fishing rod and looking at it confused.

"let me show you." He said grabbing the fishing line and of her and turning it the right way, he then hooked the bait onto it.

"Eew you best not touch me with those hands." Dianna said smiling as she watched Mark put the worm on the end of the hook.

"good thing I brought hand sanitizer." He replied raising his eyebrows in a flirty way. "Then you swing it back and just wait until the yellow thing goes down and pull back, here you take this one." He said handing her, the fishing line that was already in the water.

"So I have to sit here until I get a bite." Dianna said, sitting down and smiling, as she watched Msrk throw his line in and sit down.

"Yep."

"Ok well lets make this a little interesting." She said smiling.

"Like a bet?" He said cocky.

"Yeah whoever gets the biggest fish." She said cocky back.

"Fine, So when I win and get the bigger fish what do I get?"

"What do you want."

"For you and the girls to come and live with me." He said smiling.

"ok, But when I win you have to come and live with me and the girls." They shook on it when Mark got a bite, he reeled it out and he got a pretty big fish.

"That's not fair why did you get the bite first!" She said as Mark measured the fish. "Are you actually measuring."

"To make it a fair bet so yeah and you have a bite." He said as he put his fish back in.

"What do I do?" Dianna said standing up panicking. Mark rushed over to her and helped her. As they both reeled it in Dianna;s fish looked really big.

"looks like you will be moving in with me." Dianna said smiling, Mark took the fish and measured it.

"No one is moving anywhere, they were both 16cm." He said putting it back in the lake.

"Well then the bet is still on." Dianna said "you put the worm on its disgusting," she said smiling. Mark put it on and Dianna threw the line in.

"you learn fast." He said smiling.

"Learn from the best." She replied again. Mark then noticed some paparazzi on the side of the lake, they were in clear range, He wasn't angry but he just wanted to spend time with Dianna without everyone watching.

"Hey we have visitors." He said tapping her on the shoulder and pointing. Dianna turned around.

"We cant go anywhere." She said smiling. "I mean I don't mind them, its just days like this I like the privacy." She replied again.

"Yeah I know." Mark said cleaning his hands.

"Dianna! Mark! This way!" one of the camera men said, they turned around and smiled a little, wether they wanted them there or not, they were so they were going to be polite and hope that mabye they would leave them alone. About and hour later they had gone and Dianna was very excited because she had got the biggest fish.

"Oh my gosh I knew I would win, your such a sore loser." She said smiling and pushing him playfully.

"I let you win." He said grabbing her around the waist and resting his end on the back of her shoulder. He rested his hands on her bump and she placed her hands over his.

"Whatever….Do you want to move in? You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought it would be nice if we could all be a family under the same roof." She said resting her head back a little into his shoulder.

"As long as Noah can live with us." He said he loved his dog.

"of course, Arthur can have a friend." She replied smiling and turning to face, she wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands the bottom of her back.

"So when do you want me to move in?" He said smiling looking down on her and smiling a little.

"Whenever you want, you have six months to move in before the girls show up."

"Its not gunna take me six months to move in babe."

"I know I'm just saying you don't have to rush things."

"I will be in by the end of this month." He said smiling.

"What are you gunna do with the house?" She said.

"My brother is looking for a place to stay so he can live there."

"Im excited." Dianna said.

"Me too." They then kissed eachother and no surprise the paparazi came back, they didn't notice and didn't really care, They were enjoying there moment together. After they kissed Dianna said something after the boat nearly went on its side, Mark had hold of dianna so protectivly just incase it did tip over all the way.

"Oh my god my heart just went into my throat." Dianna said, laughing.

"Tell me about it." Mark replied, trying to keep the boat steady. "I think we best sit down."

"I agree…It was probably me that tipped the boat I way a ton." She said smiling and sitting down.

"Stop it, your perfect." Mark said sitting down with her.

"oh shutup." She replied.

"Well I'm not staying in this spot for the rest of the day, lets go for a ride down the lake." Mark said sitting at the end of the engine boat and starting the motor. They went all the way down the lake and Dianna loved it, she never knew how beautiful it was, and she absolotly loved nature.

"I'm gunna take the girls fishing every week." Mark said smiling.

"No they will be in cheerleading practice every week." Dianna said again.

"So were gunna have fishing cheerleaders." Dianna raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks for today babe, it was fun, I love you." No one had said that to eachother since they got together.

"I love you to." He said as they kissed again.

**Short I know but I only had a little bit of time to write it so sorry but I hope you enjoyed please review x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok only had one review anyway Dianna is now 5 months pregnant and it is the people's choice awards, will the glee cast win and will Mark and Dianna go public with there relationship enjoy.**

It was about 6:00pm, the girls were all getting ready at Naya's new house, Dianna had put on a baby blue long dress, it was quite tight around her 5 month pregnant belly but she didn't mind, she still looked stunning as usual. (here is the link if you would like to see what the dress is like ./imgres?q=baby+blue+long+dress&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=677&tbm=isch&tbnid=RdLMkMX3Z3YqwM:&imgrefurl=.&docid=FTgzIL9XKhKyXM&imgurl=.com/images/PD_&w=600&h=800&ei=8Nq7T-2JC8OY8QOxmNSrCg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1045&vpy=131&dur=5833&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=134&ty=126&sig=110158956508248214861&page=1&tbnh=162&tbnw=143&start=0&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:7,s:0,i:84)

Lea had put on a nice red dress and the others had beautiful dresses on to. Dianna had her hair curled at the bottom with a nice full fringe, she looked really pretty. Everyone looked really pretty.

"I'm so excited." Jenna said.

"Aren't we all." Heather replied smiling and applying mascara.

"What time is the car coming?" Dianna asked, applying lip gloss.

"6:30 the boys are on there way round now, Chord just text me." Heather said, Chord was one of Heather's closest friend. Just then the door bell went. "Looks like there here she said smiling.

"I will get it I'm almost done now anyway." Dianna said picking the bottom of her dress up so she didn't fall and going to open the door, Mark and Cory were standing there, with the other men behind , she smiled.

"You look amazing." Cory said smiling.

"Thanks Cory, there all in the living room." She replied as the boys walked past her and in, Mark held back, Dianna closed the door, and looked at Mark.

"You look really beautiful tonight." He said taking both her hands but keeping at a low height.

"Thanks, your not to bad yourself." She replied and then kissing him. "Where is your tie?" She replied, as the two walked back into the living room.

"I was kinda hoping you would do it for me, I'm useless." He replied holding it up.

"How old are you?" She said raising and eyebrow and taking the tie, She lifted his collar up and tied the tie, when she was done she quickly pecked him on the cheek and walked back to the mirror, she stood on her side to see if her bump was really big.

"Are you sure I'm not huge." She asked holding both hands on the bottom of her bump.

"Dianna your 5 months pregnant your not fat." Lea said hugging her from behind. Just then they heard a beep from outside Naya looked out the window.

"Car is here." She said smiling and grabbing her purse.

"Is it 6:30 already?" Amber said.

They all got into the car, Mark and Dianna sat next to eachother looking all loved up, as did Cory and Lea, everyone else just seemed to leave them to it. Mark and Dianna were holding hands and kissing a little.

"What are we going to do if they ask us about us?" Mark said. Resting a hand on her bump.

"Just tell them the truth." Dianna replied, as they pulled up on the red carpet, they heard the screaming Fans and paparazzi. Everyone had got out, But Dianna had to get out last, because of her bump, Mark took her hand as she stepped out of the car, Everyone screamed, there name, they all stood together and got there photos taken, Mark had his hand resting on Dianna's back, And Dianna was holding hands with Lea with the other holding her clutch. Before they entered the concert hall were the people's choice awards were being held, they had to walk across the red carpet were they would get interviewed and get there photos taking. Mark had walked infront of the group and was first at one of the interviewers, he could see Dianna and Lea getting there photos taken together.

"So Mark how do you feel about being nominated for up to 4 awards?" the women said holding the microphone to his mouth, the camera was also on him as this was getting filmed live.

"Wow, I mean we are so grateful for the fans out there who have voted for us." He said smiling.

"Do you think you will win?" The women asked again as Naya walked behind him and spoke to a interviewer next to him.

"I dunno I hope so but we have a lot of competition, there is so many great actors and actresses and T.V shows, but I don't know I hope we do, it will be a real honor." He said, slightly turning his head to keep an eye on Dianna.

"Ok well one more quick question before we let you go, you and Dianna were seen kissing and looking all loved up on a boat on Monday, does this mean you are dating now?" The women said again, Mark looked at her, smiling.

"Yeah, we are, we have only been dating a couple of days, She amazing, I mean I loved her before the girls and I will love her for the rest of my life." He said smiling and sweetly.

"Aww that is so sweet, anyway I will let you go enjoy your night." The women said.

"You too." Mark replied as he walked off. Dianna was then called over to the same, interviewer.

"Wow Dianna you look amazing." The women said as Dianna walked up to her smiling.

"Thankyou." She said smiling.

"We were just talking to Mark and he said you two were dating…What do you have to say on that?"

"Yeah, we are, its going really well so far and I hope it stays that way, he is such a nice guy and I can honestly say that I love him." Dianna replied.

"Well congratulations, for the girls and have fun tonight." The women replied Dianna smiled and walked off. Just as they were about to enter the hall, Mark and Dianna, were asked to get pictures together, as were Cory and Lea, The glee cast thought that they would get more photos too. Mark put his arm around Dianna and she had rested a hand on his shoulder, with her other hand on her baby bump, They both smiled.

XXXXXX

They finally got inside, they found there table, Dianna was so happy that it wasn't that far from the stage incase they won, her back was already starting to hurt like mad. On the way to the table, They saw Taylor Swift, a good friend of the cast, she was with Miley cyrus and Demi lovato.

"You all look really beautiful tonight." Lea said, she was with Dianna and Vanessa.

"thanks you all do to." Taylor replied.

"Hey Congrats on the girls and the wedding guys." Miley said hugging Dianna and Lea.

"Oh my gosh how many months are you?" Demi asked.

"Just turned 5 months." Dianna replied.

"Aww, have you got any names?" Demi asked again, as Lea and Vanessa were in a conversation with Miley and Taylor.

"Aubree and Aliannah."

"Aww there sweet names… have you had any weird cravings yet?" Demi asked again smiling.

"Nothing to weird just penut butter and jelly and ice-cream although I do like to put grapes in my ice-cream…I know weird." Dianna laughed, as did Demi Just then Queen Latifah who was presenting the evening came up on stage.

"Anyway good luck for tonight."

"You too."

Everyone joined their little tables, Dianna next to Chris and Naya, and Mark on the other side of Chris, so he was pretty close to Dianna.

"Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the People's Choice awards 2012!" Queen shouted excited and happy. The crowd started cheering. "That's what I like to hear Whooo! boy have we got a show for you tonight, we have coldplay everybody! We also have Rhianna performing alongside Jlo with her new single and many, many more ok to start of the show please welcome on the stage Miss Jennifer Hudson and David Guetta With there new song, Night of your life. (.com/watch?v=BU2DQANlPmA) The music started and everyone started clapping, the glee cast was dancing, Naya and Dianna were really giving it beans and laughing about. "Whooo." Naya yelled Dianna clapping.

At the end of the song, Everyone stood up and clapped.

"Ladies and gentlemen it is such an honour to be here and you're an amazing audience I love you all!" Jennifer said as she walked of stage, Queen came back on.

"Whooo you go girl…ok please give a warm welcome to the first too guests of the night to present the best comedy T.V show of the year. Mr Robert Pattison and Miss Kristen steward.

They walked onto the stage and everyone was clapping. The waved and blew kisses, to the Fans Behind the celebrities.

"Good Afternoon LA Whooo I'm so excited to be here." Robert said into the mike.

"And the nominee's for the Best comedy T.V show are." Kristen said as they came up on the big screen.

Nominees for the best comedy show of the year are 'Work it'

_Napoleon dynamite._

_The big bang theory and last but not least, Not going out._

The women on the short video clip, Each nominee had a clip of there show.

"And the winner is…The big bang theory." Everyone clapped as they went to collect their prize.

XXXXX

There had been a couple more awards given out and a couple more performances; glee hadn't been nominated yet.

"Ok Next up to present the best Musical T.V show is Miss Trya Banks."

"And the nominee's for best musical are."

_Nominee's for the best musical's are._

_The newest T.V show smash._

_The X-factor. _

_America's X-Factor and Last but not least Glee._

The glee cast smiled as they heard there show being called.

"And the winner of this years Best Musical is…Glee." The glee cast celebrated and smiled, as they all started to walk up they're, each of them either kissed or shook Trya.

"Oh my gosh, this is such an honour, Thankyou so much for voting for us…We just want to say a big thank you to our producers and Ryan we would of never gotten this without them so thank you" Lea Michele said smiling and holding the award.

"We would also like to say thank you to our fans, we wouldn't have got this without their help either, Thank you guys we love you all." Heather said.

They all went back to their seats, as the next person was ready to perform.

"Please welcome onto the stage Nikki Minaj." Nikki performed her new song Starships. Dianna and Mark had gone backstage as they were going to present the next award but they hadn't told anyone.

XXXXXX

"Please welcome to the stage our very own miss Dianna agron and Mark salling. To present the best female singer." The glee cast were shocked but cheered them really loud. Mark and Dianna walked out, Mark had is arm around Dianna whilst she was holding the bottom of her dress making sure she didn't fall.

"They look so great together." Jenna whispered to Amber.

"I know." She replied.

"What's up LA, we are so happy to be here and thanks again for voting for us." Mark said smiling.

"The nominee's for best female singer are." Dianna replied as they turned to face the screen.

_Nominee's for best female singer._

_Beyonce._

_Christina aguilera._

_Kelly Clarkson._

_Demi lovato._

_Lea Michele _lea looked shocked, she didn't know she was getting nominated for that.

_And last but not least Jennifer Lopez._

"And the winner for Best Female singer 2012 is our very own Lea Michele." Dianna said smiling. Lea looked so shocked she didn't think she would win, She had tears in her eyes. As she walked up to Dianna agron and Mark, Dianna gave her the biggest hug ever. Mark kissed her on the cheek.

"I never thought I would win this…I never thought I would be nominated to be fair, Thankyou so much you guys, I love you so much, and well done to all the other singers who got nominated." Lea said sniffling of her crying. They all took a seat.

"We have one more award for you guys before we go to a break, and here to present the award is me…the nominees for best Female actress."

_The nominee's for best female actresses are._

_Kristen Stewart._

_Reece Witherspoon._

_Dianna agron._

_Jennifer ainston._

_Demi lovato _

_And lastly Natalie portman. _

"And the winner is…It's a tie, luckily we have two awards which go to Jennifer ainston and Dianna agron." Dianna looked shocked, she again didn't think she would win. It earned her a big kiss on the cheek of Naya. She got up and walked towards the stage, Jennifer had came on the same side with her.

"Congratulations Babe." Jennifer said taking Dianna's hand as she walked up the steps.

"You too, your really deserved it." Dianna replied as they walked up to Queen and accepted their award.

"Wow guys thank you so much, I'm so honoured to be receiving this award I feel even more honoured to be sharing with such a talented beautiful young women thank you so much." Jennifer said, putting a hand around Dianna's back.

"Wow I mean, when I saw the other nominee's I thought to myself I don't have a chance at winning this, there are so many great actresses and I think everyone deserves a people's choice award, I'm so happy to be sharing this with Jen, she is so talented. Thank you guys!" Dianna replied, hugging Jen and Queen and walking back to her seat.

XXXXX

At the break, Dianna was at the food table, When mark walked up to her.

"Congratulations babe. You deserved it."

"Thanks." She replied after stuffing her face with some of the grapes.

"You know this year has been a pretty good year, we all get to stay on glee, we have got out girls coming, I get you, we win best musical, you and Lea win separate awards." He said as they walked back to the seats, Dianna had swapped seats with Chris so she could sit next to mark.

"I love you." She said, resting her head in his shoulder.

"I love you too." He replied kissing her head and getting a taste of hair lacquer.

**Hope you guys enjoyed tell me what you would like to see next thanks please review **


	9. Chapter 9

**OH MY GOSH I CRIED WITH FINCHEL ON THE GLEE FINALE AND QUICK OH MY GOSH LOVE THEM,,,, I'M GUNNA MISS THE ORIGINAL GLEE WONT BE THE SAME.! Its Mathew (MATT) morrison's birthday and the cast throw him a surprise party., but when Dianna starts to get bad cramps in her stomach and she cant stand or walk because of the pain, she is rushed to the hospital and the doctors think she has gone into labour…Has she or hasn't she? Read on to find out **

Mark had moved in to Dianna's over the weekend, not all of his stuff was there but he was almost there, Dianna was in the shower, which Mark had already got, he was dressed and ready to go to Mathew's, He had fed the dogs and sat on the kitchen side with a piece of toast. Dianna then came down wearing one of Mark's shirts and her pjama shorts, whislt brushing her wet her.

"What time do we have to be at Amber's?" Dianna asked, they were holding the party at Ambers.

"I dunno I will call her now." Mark said jumpin of the side and giving Dianna the half of his piece of toast. He grabbed his Phone and Called her.

_Hey._ Amber said happily and excited.

_Hey babe you ok? _

_Yeah, just setting up for the party._

_Do you need any help, I can come round if you want? _Mark replied.

_No its ok I have some of the girls around._

_Well if you need me you know were to call…anyway we were just wondering what time we had to be at yours._

_Matt's coming about 1 so anytime before then._

_Ok well I will see you then._

_Bye mark._

Mark walked back in the kitchen and put his phone on the side, were he saw Dianna making more toast.

"Your still eating." He said smiling.

"I'm a hungry girl." She replied smiling. "What time do we have to be there"? She asked, taking a bit of her toast.

"anytime before 1." Ok well I will go and get ready now." She said walking up stairs, whilst stuffing her face.

XXXXX

An hour later Dianna was ready, she had leggins on, brown brogues and beige one shoulder baggy top on her hair was pulled back into a cute bobble.

"What time is it?" Dianna shouted from upstairs.

"Almost 12:30." Mark shouted up.

"I will be down in a minute, have you got Matt's present?" She shouted, as she started walking down the stairs.

XXXXX

They eventually arrived at Amber's, they werent there long before Chord had text Amber to let her know that him and matt were on there way.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted as Matt walked through the door. Chord smiled, and Matt looked really shocked.

"Happy birthday." Naya shouted, from the back of them. Dianna smiled, but Quickly put a hand on her stomach as a huge shooting pain hit her, her face turned from smiling to in pain, she didn't think anything of it.

They had been celebrating and Dianna couldn't stop eating. Naya joined her along with Lea, Vanessa and Jenna.

"Girl save some food for us." Naya said smiling.

"Sorry." She replied after taking a bit of cake.

"It's fine aslong as those girls are getting the food they need." Lea replied, rubbing Dianna's belly, just then Dianna dropped the fork she was holding with the cake on, and moved her hands straight to her stomach.

"Are you ok"? Naya asked, Vanessa picked up the fork.

"Yeah..i'm …." Dianna could finish another sentence before another sharp shooting pain went through her body.

"Do you need to sit down?" Lea said, Taking her arm, Naya had hold of her back. Dianna's face went really pale, not only was she getting shooting pains in her stomach but she was feeling really sick. She tried to walk to the couch, but it hurt her.

"Arghh I cant walk, it really hurts." Dianna said, Lea and Naya were supporting her, looking really confused.

"Babe you have to sit down, it might go away then." Lea replied. Dianna walked towards the couch with Naya supporting her.

"I need Mark…Were is he?" She replied slowly making her way the couch, Everyone had noticed and looked really concerened.

"He went the bathroom." Naya replied.

"will somone go and get him please." Lea signalled for Cory to go and Get Mark which he walked of and went to find. Dianna had managed to sit on the couch, Naya sat next to her. Lea looked at her pale friend really worried.

"Dianna your really pale…and boiling." Lea replied putting a hand on Dianna's head.

"Amber do you have a damp cloth or something." Naya said, Dianna had rested her head in Naya's shoulder, as another pain hit her, she had Lea's hand squeezing it as the pain got worse and worse.

"This best not be contractions…Not at 5 months." Dianna said worried.

"Mark." A worried Cory said.

"Yeah." He Mark replied washing his hands.

"There is something wrong with Dianna I'm not sure what but she says she needs you." Mark opened the door quickly and looked at Cory worried he went downstairs and walked up to her, by this time Lea had a damp cloth of her Dianna's head.

"What's wrong?" He said standing infront of the girls.

"She is absolotly boiling and she is telling us she keeps getting really bad shooting pains, in her stomach." Lea replied. Mark looked worried not knowing what to do.

"I think she needs to go to the hospital." Naya said, The cast looked really worried. Dianna tried to stand up with the help of Lea and Naya but stopped half way through because of the pain, she had started crying and she was leaning into Mark's shoulder. Naya was rubbing her back.

"Babe we have to get you to a hospital." Mark said, trying to walk with her.

"I cant…It hurts." Dianna said crying. "Matt I'm sorry for ruining your birthday." She said again still crying.

"Don't be sorry, I'm more worried about you right now."

"Babe please just try." Mark replied again.

"You have to do this for you girls." Naya replied. Dianna tried to walk again but she really couldn't the pain was too much.

"I'm just going to have to carry her." Mark replied lifting Dianna up bridestyle. "Naya grab my coat." Mark said, walking to the door.

"Lea will you come with me and you Naya." Dianna said the girls nodded and followed.

"I'm so sorry." Dianna said again, To Matt.

Mark had put Dianna in the backseat with the girls and Mark had asked Cory to come to he needed a bit of brotherly support. Mark was driving quite quickly but not to fast that he would break the law.

"Can you please slow down." Dianna said frustrated and in pain.

"I just want to get to the hospital." Mark said again worried.

XXXXXXX

Dianna was in the hospital Bed, the pain had stopped now, she was waiting for the results of the tests, she was hoping and praying that nothing was wrong with her daughters, Lea and Cory went back to Amber's to inform everybody, Naya and Mark stayed with her.

"I really hope there is nothing wrong with the girls." Dianna replied lying down.

"We all do." Naya replied, Mark walked of as he was nervous and he felt sick the fact that something could be wrong with the girls.

"Go and talk to him, see if he is ok." Dianna said. Naya stood up.

"Ok but if you need me, just give us a text or something." She said letting go of Dianna's hand, and walking of to find Mark. She eventually found him in the waiting room his head in his hands, Naya sat next to him, and rubbed bis back.

"You know they will be fine right, the girls and Dianna."

"But what if there not, if something is wrong with the girls then its going to kill me, its gunna kill me even more having to watch Dianna deal with it, its killing me now, her being like this." Mark said, he shed a tear, but didn't show it and he didn't sound like he was crying.

"Hey look at me, there going to be fine I promise and if something is wrong which it wont be, you and Di are going to love them the exact same and we are all going to love them the exact same, and you have all of us to help you get through it…come here." She said hugging him, he had finally started to cry.

"Stop it, you need to be strong for all three of them, plus I don't like it when I see my bestfriends crying." She said smiling at him, he smiled back. She stood up took his hand and they walked back into Dianna's room were the doctor was with the results.

"Ahh just in time…ok so what you were having were contractions." Dianna looked confused, she was 5 months nearly 6 months pregnant and she was having contractions. "However you are not in labour, this happens quite a lot during pregnancies especially with Twins, There is nothing wrong with your girls they are very healthy babies and you are very healthy… What I suggest is that you stay on bed rest for about a week or so, don't do anythink major I take it you are the father?" The doctor said to Mark who nodded. "Do you live with her?" He nodded again taking Dianna's hand who by this time was sitting up, Naya rested a hand on Mark's shoulder to comfort him.

"Ok well make sure she dosnt do much and she gets plenty of rest…if you have anymore pains come in and we will take a closer look, I hope everything goes well for you." The doctor said smiling and walking off.

"Thankyou." Naya and Dianna said at the same time. Dianna slowly got of the bed.

"Well that was a releif." She replied sighing. Mark took her hand.

"Tell me about it." Mark replied. Naya got Dianna's bag as they walked back to the car.

"I told you they would be fine." Naya said smiling as they go into the car.

"Yeah you did." Mark replied.

"Ok So I am going to drop you of at Amber's and then I'm taking her home, tell the guys I said sorry and thanks for being there." Mark said.

XXXXX

At the home of Dianna and Mark. Mark and Dianna were lying in bed watching T.V when Lea called.

_Hello? _A tired Dianna said.

_Hey babe, Naya told us everything I just want to see if you and mark are ok?_

_Were fine, the girls are fine, I just have to stay on bed rest for a couple of days._

_Well if you need me at any time just call._

_Thankyou, and thanks for being there for me._

_No problem, anyway I best let you rest love you._

_Love you too. Bye._

Dinna put the phone back on the side and slowly turned on her side to face Mark.

"I'm so frickon happy everything is ok." Mark said smiling.

"I know…I can tell you one thing, I'm not looking forward to giving birth…twice….Contractions were enough." She said Mark had put an arm around her and her head was leaning on his arm.

"I would do it for you but I'm a dude…Anyway its almost six I'm starving, I'll go cook food." Mark said sitting up a little.

"Please don't burn the house down." Dianna replied smiling, Mark kissed her on the lips and then on the forehead.

"Hey I have good baking skills remember season 1 I made nice frickon cakes." He said smiling and getting up, Dianna closed her eyes. "I love you." She whispered to her girls, as she slowly fell into a sleep.

**Hope you enjoyed please review and tell me what you would like to see next **


	10. Chapter 10

**Come on guys I would like some more reviews please thanks to those who did review! I also need to know what you would like to see as I am getting stuck, I don't want to rush things and I'm kinda loosing ideas so if you would give me a few you would like to see I would appreciate that Ok Dianna is feeling a lot better but Mark wont let her do anything how does he feel when Dianna goes onto set. Enjoy.**

It was the day before Dianna was due to go back onto set of glee. She was sitting on the couch watching T.V she felt really lazy as Mark was doing everything around the house…well she tried to but Mark would yell at her and tell her to sit down and then he would take over…She must admit he did a pretty good job, Mark had ran to the store to get some food, She walked into the kitchen and saw that there was quite a lot of laundry to do, she sorted out the clothes and shoved them into washing machine, she then decided she had to clean the rest of the kitchen…the kitchen was already clean but Dianna liked to make sure her home was spotless. Half way through cleaning the sides down Mark came in and looked at her, she looked at him back and then carried on.

"Your supposed to be on bed rest." He said putting the food away.

"Yeah for a couple of days, its been over a week now and I'm fine." Dianna replied.

"I just worry about you and the girls, you have 3 months left you should just be relaxing if you really want to clean and cook and do whatever you can do it after the girls a born that way nothing bad can happen to you or them." Dianna looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I appreciate you caring, but I am not going to sit around and wait for someone else to clean up or do the laundry or cook the food or whatever…its not like I'm doing anything major." She replied, just then Naya called.

_Hey? _Dianna said smiling, by this time Mark took over Dianna's job.

_Hi, are you excited for glee tomorrow? _

_Sure am._

_Me too I cant wait, the unholy trinity working together again._

_I know I cant wait._

_How is everything, are you all prepared for the girls now?_

_Everything's fine, Mark has banned me from doing all house work until the babies are born, and yeah we have everything now, just need the girls._

_Ooooh not long now._

_It's October, the girls are due in January. _Dianna said smiling at the fact that Naya said she was not far away from giving birth but yet she had another three months left.

_Well it will fly by…and they are due on my birthday…Best birthday present ever… there due January 12th right?_

_Oh my gosh yeah, that would be amazing…happy birthday Naya you have two beautiful nieces. _The girls laughed, all though they weren't related, every glee cast member were classing Aubree and Aliannah as their nieces.

_I'm so excited, hurry up January…anyway I best let you go._

_Ok babe, I will see you tomorrow love ya. _Dianna said smiling.

_Love you too…bye._

"I'm so excited for tomorrow." Dianna said walking to the kitchen table and sitting down staring at Mark who was leaning against the kitchen side.

"I'm not so sure about you going in, I mean I don't want you to miss it but I don't want anything bad to happen."

"Well it wont trust me, all we are doing is singing." She replied.

"How do you even hide the bump? No offense but your huge."

"Thanks, and I just were really baggy clothes, anyway I'm going for a shower and then bed coz I have to be up at 5:30." Dianna said standing up. "OW" She said again rubbing her leg.

"Are you ok? Are the girls ok? Do you need to go to the hospital"? Mark said panicking.

"I'm fine I just banged me knee on the table leg…stop panicking." Dianna said walking upstairs.

XXXXX

It was 5:30 am Dianna slowly turned of her alarm and streched, she then wispered into Mark's ear.

"Babe I'm gunna go get ready I will tell you when I leave." Mark just grunted as a response.

She got a shower, dried her hair and let it hang loose, she put a dress on and tights as it was a bit cold out. She was ready by 6:30 she had to be there at 7. She walked back into her room where she saw Mark spread across the bed she walked up to him and quietly spoke to him.

"I'm going now, I will call you on my break."

"Make sure you do." He said slowly waking up. They kissed eachother. "I love you." She said he said the same back before collapsing back onto the bed.

XXXXX

She arrived the same time as Heather did. They walked into the choir room together. She sat down with everyone as they waited for a few more people to come before they went to go and read the script.

"Good morning everyone…morning Dianna…is it good to be back?" Ryan said smiling.

"Sure is." She smiled just as everyone else came in.

"Well then I think we should go and read this script and shoot some scenes."

XXXXXXXX

_Mr Schue is sat in his office, writing some stuff down, and drinking his coffee, tea etc. When he gets a knock on the door, he looks up and seems surprised yet happy._ Ryan read out, he always read out the narrators bit.

_Mr Schue._

"_Quinn…Nice to see you again…How are things in college."_

_He said smiling, Quinn closed the door behind her and took a seat._

_Quinn_

"_Everything is great, I have met a lot of new people, I really miss McKinley though."_

After a few hours of reading and rehursing the lines they finally were about to shoot the first scene. Mathew was in Mr Schues office doing exactly what the script says.

"Quinn…Nice to see you again…how are things in college?" He said smiling.

"Everything is great, I have made a lot of new people, I really miss McKinley though." Dianna said as Quinn.

"We all miss you too…so what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in college?"

"I have free periods now so I thought I could come pay a visit, maybe help with the new directions."

"Yeah, yeah we would love for you to join in."

"Cool well I suppose I best go and see coach Sue…I will see you in glee club." Quinn said walking out.

"And Cut! Well done guys…we will be shooting the Santana, Quinn scene in 5."

XXXXX

As Quinn walked out to Sue's office she ran into Santana.

"Santana? Oh my gosh? Ive missed you so much. What are you doing here?" Quinn said hugging Santana.

"Ive missed you to…I'm here to help with the new directions, but mainly for the cheerio's part of my scholorship is that I have to be an assistant for a cheerleading group so I thought hey why not here." She said. "How is college for you?"

"Its great, I have met someone that's for sure…he is so sweet and kind."

"wait what about you and Puck, arnt you to dating?" Santana said confused.

"we have our moments, but he is in LA I'm in new haven."

"So are you and this lucky guy dating."

"Not yet."

XXXXXXX

"Guys you have a ten minute break, before we get you into the recording studio." Dianna got out her phone and went outside to call Mark.

_Hey how are things? Is everything ok? Do you need me to come and pick you up?_

_Everything is fine, we have finished shooting the first couple of scenes today, then I am going to record in the studio and then I will be home._

_Ok well do you want me to pick you up?_

_No no its ok._

_Alright well I will see you soon, love you._

_Love you to._

XXXXXX

The girls were in the recording studio, they were all excited as Dianna and Naya got to sing with them as well. They recorded two songs one of them was 'Perfect' by Pink, which Dianna and Naya including Jenna and Vanessa had a big part in. The other song was 'Who owns my heart' by Miley Cyrus, which involves all the girls having a part each and a big dance number to be shot in a couple weeks.

After recording the day was over for shooting glee, Dianna and Naya were hugging everyone as they were leaving.

"What are you doing now?" Dianna asked, Naya who went to her car which was parked right next to Dianna's.

"Nothing really, why?" She replied opening her car door.

"Do you want to come round for a bit…Saves you being on your own." Dianna said smiling.

"Sure."

XXXXXXX

Dianna and Naya walked through the door and found Mark and Chord in the backyard lifting weights.

"Hey guys." Dianna said. The lads looked at the girls.

"Hey." Chord said.

"How was shooting?" Mark asked.

"Great." Dianna replied sitting down on the bench Naya following.

"What happened?" Mark asked again.

"We cant tell you that, you have to wait and see." Naya said.

"Well we arnt staying here and it's still pretty early…how about we go the mall and get clothes, clothes and more clothes." Dianna said standing up.

"That sounds like a pretty good idea." Naya said, they walked towards the door, when Mark said something.

"Don't forget to buy clothes for the girls, aswell."

"how can I forget about that?" Dianna said smiling.

**Ok guys I know this isnt the best chapter, but please review telling me what you would like to see as I don't have many ideas left and I don't want to ruin the story by rushing into it to fast, please I really need you to tell me what you want to see hope you enjoyed and please review !**


	11. Chapter 11

Ok its now January 4th Dianna is just turning 9 months Pregnant, Mark has been asked to go on the Ellen show, which he accepts, but when he gets a phone call through the ad break panic stations hit everyone! hope you enjoy :D

"Welcome to the Ellen show we have a very special guest today, he has been on glee, he has many albums out, he is super hot, and in less then a month he is about to become a father to two beautiful girls please welcome onto the stage Mark Salling." Mark came out, Dianna was watching from home with Lea.

"Mark welcome." Ellen said shaking his hand, they both took a seat at the same time.

"Thankyou." Mark said smiling.

"Ok so first of I want to talk about your girls, you and Dianna have been keeping it on quite a low, all we really know is that your having twin girls…so would you like to tell us a little more, names?" Ellen said holding a card and smiling.

"We do have names yes."

"Do you mind sharing them with us?"

"No not at all…Aubree and Aliannah." He said smiling with his hands between his knees.

"Aww and are they having your last name?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"So have you got any middle names or is it just the first names?"

"Dianna and I were speaking about it the other night, we are not sure if they are going to have middle names but if they do it will be Aubree Nicole and Aliannah Grace."

"Aww that is so cute…so how long has she got left?"

"just under 3 weeks."

"3 weeks wow, how are you feeling?"

"I'm pretty scared right now, I'm also really happy and I have to stay strong for Dianna and the girls."

"Well congratulations to the both of you."

"Thankyou."

"Ok I want to talk to you about your new album, that is being released when?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah, the album will be released on January 14th but the single is actually out right now."

"So will you be doing any concerts, gigs?"

"I might do after the girls a born they are my main priority right now."

"Ok so glee, its on its winter break right now, the episode before the break was…erm… called 'Old Friends' and that was when Quinn and Santana came back."

"Yes." Mark said nodding his head and smiling.

"lets talk about that episode, How do you feel about Quinn meeting a new guy in Yale?" Ellen looked at Mark. "Or how do you think Puck would feel"?

"Erm…well I think he would be upset, but like Quinn said there not dating, so I dunno, I mean I could shoot a scene with Dianna all day but I'm just happy that I have had the chance to stay on glee." Mark said.

"Ok ladies and gentlemen we are going to go for a quick break…don't go anywhere as we will be asking Mark more about his album and glee and if we are lucky we may just get to see him perform his new single 'Dying Memory'.

XXXXXX

During the break, Mark was casually talking to Ellen when he got a phone call it was from Lea.

_Hello?_

_Mark I know your in the middle of your interview but you have to leave Dianna has gone into labour. _A worried Lea said, he could hear, Dianna breathing heavily in the background.

_Well where are you? _

_Were on the way to the hospital, you could meet us there._

_Yeah sure, tell her I will be there as soon as possible._

_Ok bye Mark._

_Thanks Lea._

Mark put the phone down and back into his pocket.

"Ellen I am so sorry but Dianna has gone into labour and I really need to get to the hospital, I promise I will make it up to you." He said calmly.

"Its ok, good luck." Ellen said.

Mark got straight into his car and made his way to the hospital, It was weird, They were going to the same hospital, they shot in for the Beth birth scene, there is always an event that people have had to miss because of it, they girls were unplanned, Dianna gone into labour early just like Quinn did and it is happening to the same people…They really are the real life Quinn and Puck.

Mark arrived at the hospital and as soon as he got in he saw Lea Pushing Dianna in a wheel chair towards the elevator.

"Hey wait up." He said jogging over to them, they all got into the elevator with the doctors.

Mark took, Dianna's hand, she had her other hand on her swollen rock hard stomach.

"Everything is going to be Fine babe." Mark said to Dianna. He was freaking out he didn't know what to do.

"Call my mom please…tell her I need her." Dianna said in-between breaths.

Mark did exactly that. They arrived into the hospital room, Dianna's waters hadn't broke yet and the doctors didn't know if she was going to deliver naturally or via C-section.

When Dianna had changed into the hospital gown and laid on the bed the doctors decided to have an ultrasound to see which way the girls can be delivered.

"Ok well baby A is head first and baby B is actually on a slant, so once Baby A is born that will give time for baby B to flip the right way." The doctor said, Dianna nodded Mark looked at her, she must be pretty brave to deliver twins naturally he thought to himself.

An hour later Dianna's mom arrived and she hugged Dianna.

"What have the doctors said?" Dianna's mom said, Mark was outside informing everyone about Dianna.

"I am 8cm dilated but I they cant do much more until I am 10cm, so far I am delivering both of them naturally unless they decide to flip or something." Dianna said she was sitting up with the heart monitor thing attached to her stomach.

"How is Mark?" Dianna's mom asked again, resting a damp flannel on her daughter's head.

"He is ok, I think he is a bit worried, Lea is doing a good job in comforting him." Just then Dianna's phone bleeped, it let her know that she had a tweet.

_Cory monteith- Good luck to DiannaAgron and MarkSalling, I hope everything goes well! I will be thinking of you throughout this special time, be a brave trooper Dianna, everything will be worth it in the end… you too Mark. _

_**1 minute ago January 4th 2013 11:30 am**_

Dianna smiled, she had another this one was of Naya.

_Naya Rivera- DiannaAgron and MarkSalling, Hope everything goes well for you guys, I love you both so much! I cant wait to meet the girls! HeMo said good luck and she is thinking of you all! Love yas!_

_**50 seconds ago January 4th 2013 11:30am **_

Dianna smiled again she wanted to reply but she didn't have the energy and she was really tired. Mark came back in and took a seat next to Lea.

To be Continued…

**Hope you enjoyed please review **


	12. Chapter 12

To be Continued…

Dianna had been in labour for just under 4 hours now and to make matters worse she wasn't fully dilated yet, which meant more pain, more contractions more needles in her arms, and Dianna didn't think she could take it anymore. Dianna had refused to use the epidural, she didn't want one and she wasn't going to have one. She was lying on her side her hand over her head, whilst she was silently crying. Mark was rubbing her back to see if he could ease the pain a little, bit, Lea was getting her a glass of water and her mom, was holding her hand, talking to her, trying to distract her by talking to her.

Whilst rubbing her back, Mark decided to tweet.

Mark salling- my poor girl, is in so much pain right now! If I could do it for you babe I would…but that would be kind of weird :/ I love you so much, you can do this xxxx

"How long does this take?" Dianna whispered to her mom.

"You and your brother were pretty easy for me, you both were only two hours…But you have twins, and I know you can do this baby. I know what it's like, all the pain, the birth and everything that comes with it sucks but at the end of the day its totally worth it, you are going to have two beautiful girls that will love you, you have all your friends and family that are here for you, you have all your fans…you can get through this, you need to be strong." Dianna's mom said holding her hand, Dianna squeezed it really tight as another contraction hit her.

"Sorry." She said letting go of her mothers hand.

"No baby you just let it all out, don't worry about me." She replied taking her daughters hand again.

"I'm just running the bathroom, do you guys want anything whilst I'm gone?" Lea said.

"I actually need to use the bathroom too…I will be back in a minute baby." Dianna's mom said, the girls left, leaving Mark and Dianna alone. Mark sat where her mom was previously sitting. He took her hand, She squeezed it tight, he heard her crying. He put his other arm over her back and his head closer to hers, as if he was hugging her.

"I'm sorry." He said.

"For what"? She replied, still crying and tired.

"For making you go through this…don't get me wrong I love these girls but I hate seeing you like this."

"Don't be silly…as much as this is hurting me, I wouldn't change it for the world…come here." She said, she kissed him, but pulled away as soon as another contraction hit. "I need to push." Dianna said resting a hand on the bottom of her stomach. Mark really didn't know what to do. "Call the doctor on that thingy and tell them I need them." Dianna said closing her eyes, tight whilst trying not to push.

How may I help you?

Err she says she needs to push.

Ok doctors will be in there right away.

Thankyou.

Doctors came in pretty fast they were all in there birthing aprons and hats and stuff. One of the nurses done one final check on the ultrasound to make sure that they were still in the right position.

"Ok Dianna, I want you to sit up a little, and put your legs on the bars please." The doctor said, placing a white blanket type thing in between her legs. Even if Dianna wanted the epidural now, it was too late…she was just going to have to deal.

"Wait, I'm not pushing until my mom and Lea get here." Dianna said refusing, Mark stood by her with a hand on her shoulder.

"Dianna I know you want them to be here, but you have to start pushing, otherwise the girls will loose oxygen." The nurse said, just then Lea and Dianna's mom came through the door. They rushed up to her. Dianna's mom got the video camera out and Lea was told to support her leg, which she gladly did. Mark had hold of her hand.

"Mom do you really have to film this?"

"Yes."

"Ok Dianna I want you to push down onto your chest as hard as you can." The nurse said. Dianna did that squeezing Mark's hand until it was blue. "Good and relax." Mark had put a damp cloth to her head.

"This sucks." Dianna said crying again.

"And Push, push, push, push…and relax." Lea looked at Dianna smiling, she had never seen anything like this before. "ok baby A is crowning. On the next push or the one after you may have a baby." Dianna smiled a little and continued to push "Arghh." Just then she heard, a little baby scream, she looked at her mom, who was wiping away tears, she then saw the doctors take her baby away, she saw the little feet and heard her little cry. Lea was crying. She looked up at Mark who was crying. He then kissed her on the lips.

"Baby A is defiantly a girl." She heard the doctor say, she smiled and looked at Mark.

"Aliannah." Dianna said aloud. The doctors done another ultra-sound to see baby B, and saw that Baby B was ready to be brought into this world.

"Ok Dianna, we want you to do the exact same." Within 5 minutes baby B was born. "Baby B is also a girl."

"Aubree." Mark said aloud smiling, he was crying and he hugged a crying Dianna. Just then the nurse came over with Aliannah and handed her to Dianna. Another nurse brought Aubree over and handed her to Mark, He sat down on the chair next to Dianna as he didn't want to drop his daughter.

Lea was crying as she tweeted.

Lea Michele- congratulations to Dianna and Mark on the birth of their beautiful baby girls Aubree and Aliannah. Aliannah was born at 3:30pm weighing 6lbs 7oz and Baby Aubree who was born at 3:35pm and weighs 7lbs 2oz. Congratulations I love you both and you will be great parents! X

_**30 seconds ago. January 4th 2013, 3:40pm**_

"They are so beautiful." Lea said smiling, she had let go of Dianna's leg and hugged her mom.

"Congratulations grandma." Lea said hugging the girls crying grandma.

"I'm so proud of her." She said wiping away the tears.

"We all are." Lea replied. Taking a photo.

An hour had gone.

Dianna's family and Mark's family had visited, but they had to go. The cast had all said there congratulations but they all said they will come visit when they are at home. The girls where in the nursery. Dianna was in her pyjamas. Mark was on the hospital couch. Dianna was up and walking about.

"You know considering you given birth to twins…naturally with out and epidural like an hour ago, your very active, if that was me I would be in the bed dying." Mark said smiling, causing Dianna to come over and sit on his knee. She had the tiniest bump ever and she only had like 3 stretch marks…lucky her.

"I'm not gunna let that stop me." She said resting a head into his shoulder. He put an arm around her waist.

"I'm so proud of you." He said kissing her on the cheek.

"I'm proud of the both of us." She said.

XXXXXX

Mark and Dianna where at the baby nursery. Their girls were in the same crib, it was obvisloy bigger than usual. Even though they were non-identical twins, at birth they kind of look the same, but it was easy for Mark and Dianna to tell who was who. Several reasons.

Aliannah was in a purple blanket and a purple hat, and Aubree was in pink.

Aliannah had brownish blondish hair, whereas Aubree had very dark hair like Marks.

There were name tags on the ankles.

Aubree was a bit bigger than her sister

"They look so much like you." Dianna said, Smiling.

"I actually think, Aliannah looks like you and Aubree looks more like me." Mark replied.

"Its so weird calling them by their names, we have referred to them as the girls for so long." Dianna giggled a little.

"I know."

Dianna took a photo and uploaded it too twitter.

Dianna Agron- My two beautiful girls, I'm so proud, Aliannah is in the purple and my other gorgeous girl Aubree is in the pink! Thank you to all of my little lambs for there support. My wall is packed with tweets! I love you all!

_**Instergram. Click here to view photo.**_

"I'm one proud mommy." Dianna said hugging Mark.

"I'm one proud daddy and Boyfriend." He said hugging her back.

"I'm one proud girlfriend too." Dianna said smiling.

"How about we change that too one proud Fiancée." Dianna looked at Mark. "I know this is the most romantic place and you don't even have a ring, but I will get you one, and I couldn't wait any longer. Where I am right now Is perfect and I want to make sure it stays that way forever."

"This is the most perfect place, I don't need a ring or a fancy restaurant, I just need you and my girls." She kissed him. They then rest their foreheads against one another. "Yes." She said quietly.

"Yes." He said as if he didn't believe her.

"Yes…I will marry you." They kissed again and hugged and finally looked at their beautiful family infront of them.

**I hope you enjoyed, I loved writing this chapter please review **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, my laptop broke…I will be updating 'All too fast too quick' tomorrow so check that out as well I will do a wedding chapter don't worry but I was going to do a couple of chapters on the two raising the girls and the paparazzi and things. Anyway this story is the first night home, enjoy.**

Mark and Dianna got home the day after the girls were born, they were really nervous but really excited. They had dressed their girls in two different outfits, all though Dianna thought it was cute to dress them in the same outfit Mark didn't so to save arguments Dianna put them in two different outfits.

"Welcome home babies." Dianna said in a weird, happy, silly voice. Dianna had Aubree in her car seat and Mark had Aliannah in her car seat. Aliannah was asleep, but Aubree was awake. Dianna's mom trailed in behind them closing the door. "Mark could you take my moms stuff up to the bedroom please." Dianna said, she had took her coat of slung it over the couch and sat infront of her woken daughter. "Hi baby, I'm your momma, and that's your grandma, and that's your sister, and this is Arthur and Noah." Dianna said introducing everyone to Aubree. Just then Aubree threw up. "Uh-oh mom could you throw me the wipes please, my Baba has been sick." Dianna took a wipe and cleaned it up, very gently and naturally.

"Your pretty could at that." Dianna looked at her and smiled.

"I live with Mark, I'm pretty good at cleaning up sick and food." Dianna said sarcastically just as Mark came down stairs giving her sly looks as he had overheard her conversation.

Just then a horrible stink hit the living room.

"What is that smell." Mark said wafting his hands passed his nose.

"Its probably the babies." Dianna's mom said.

"Well its not my baby." Dianna replied lifting up Aubree and checking her diaper. Mark looked at a sleeping Aliannah frowned a little before checking her diaper which caused her to wake up, it was infact Aliannah who had made the awful smell. "Daddy has to change Ali's diaper." Dianna said smiling, at Aubree.

"Daddy don't have to change Ali's Diaper…Daddy doesn't know how too." He said holding Aliannah.

"Well I will help you." Dianna's mom said.

XXXXX

"That was the most disturbing thing I have ever had to do." Mark said, carrying the pooy Diaper and putting it in the bin.

"Well get used to it, that's all these girls are gunna go for a few months." Dianna said sat on the chair with Aubree in her arms.

"That goes for you to babe." Dianna's mom said, walking in with Aliannah in her arms.

"Mom I don't want but can you not walk around with her as much." Dianna said, Her mom nodded in a understanding way. The door knocked. Mark jumped up and went to get it and saw it was Naya, Chord and Heather.

"Hey this Isn't a bad time is it? If it is we can go?" Naya said with a big pink balloon. Heather with a big teddy with a big pink bow on it and a two gift bags in her hands, and Chord with a bunch of flowers and a card.

"No, no come in." Mark said smiling. Everyone came in and Naya put the balloons down on the floor, Heather and Chord did the same with their gifts and went straight over to Dianna and Aubree. Heather went to her Mom with Aliannah. Chord sat on the couch with Mark.

"Oh my gosh she is gorgeous." Naya said hovering over Dianna, by this time Heather had hold of Aliannah.

"Do you want to hold her?" Dianna said smiling. Naya just nodded smiling. "You will have to sit down, don't like people walking around with them." She said smiling as she slowly and carefully swapped seats with Naya and gently places Aubree in her arms.

"Oh my gosh she is so tiny, she looks so much like you Mark." Naya said looking at him.

"What can I say, that kids gunna be a stunner." He said proudly and big headed. Everyone laughed.

"Is she Aubree?."

"Yep you have Aubree and Heather you have Aliannah or Ali for short." Dianna said smiling.

"Ali looks like you Dianna." Heather said smiling.

Dianna's mom had gone into the kitchen to make everyone drinks.

"How was the birth?" Naya asked.

"Oh my gosh I don't know how she done it." Mark said. "She had been in labour for just under 5 hours, without any medication and she gave birth to them naturally and 5 minutes apart." Heather raised her eyebrows.

"It wasn't that bad, it was one of them things when it hurts the bad you don't feel it…the pain after if quite sore." Dianna said smiling just as her mom, brought the drinks in for everyone. Mark went on his laptop to see if there was anything interesting to read when he came across this article.

"Hey check this out."

"**Salgron babies finally here!**

Dianna agron, Lea Michele and Mark salling were all seen entering La's community hospital in a panic! Does this mean babies? Well it sure does as they were all seen coming out of the hospital, earlier this morning. Dianna was being wheeled in a wheel chair by her mother. A source says that it seemed as if she had a something under a blanket and it looked like she was protecting it with a motherly manner.

Mark salling on the other hand had a baby car seat with a blanket over the top of it.

Lea Michele had tweeted, that Dianna had had her girls who were born 5 minutes apart.

Yes Fans the moment you have been waiting for is finally here. Dianna and Mark are now proud parents to two beautiful little girls. I hope we get some more news about the little family sometime soon. Congratulations guys." Mark read out to everyone.

XXXXXX

After hours of visitors, Sick, Dirty Diapers, feeding, sleeping, Crying and everything else it was finally time for the girls to go to bed, it was around 8pm Dianna was tired, so she had gone to bed herself, Mark was pretty tired and he was on his way up. Dianna's mom had kindly said she will lock everything up and make sure things are in place.

Dianna had curled up in bed, the girls were next door to them, so they could hear everything, plus they had the baby monitors which was a bonus. She saw Mark walk in take his shirt of and close the door.

"Can you leave it open…you know just for the first couple of nights." Dianna said smiling. Mark opened the door in science and go into bed, he put his arm around Dianna's waist and rolled on his side to face her.

"I'm so proud of you." He said.

"I'm proud of you too." She replied, stroking his face.

"When are we going to go public with the girls and the engagement?"

"Not just yet, mabye in a couple of months I just want to enjoy this whilst I can." She replied kissing him, her phone bleeped as she got a tweet. She checked it and was very shocked.

**Alex Pettyfer- **_Congratualtions DiannaAgron and MarkSalling, you will make great parents _

She showed Mark and looked at him shocked.

"Atleast he tried." Mark said.

"Yeah."

XXXXXX

2 hours later, Aliannah had woken up, which caused Aubree to wakeup. Dianna and Mark walked in sleepy, Dianna's mom who was still awake came in and helped.

"I think they need feeding." Her mom said.

"I have bottles in the refrigerator they need to be heated, mom can you do that please." Dianna said.

"sure baby girl.

…..

Dianna sat on the rocking chair with Aliannah, her eyes still closing on her, but she forced them open for her daughter. Mark was on the other rocking chair with Aubree, feeding her.

"I reckon they will be up again in an hour." Mark said in a betting way.

"I agree." Dianna said yawning.

XXXXXX

It was now 2am and the girls had gotten up four times, Dianna had gotten up this time she had let Mark and her mom sleep. The girls cribs were right next to eachother which made it easier for Dianna to check on them. She had checked both of their Diapers, they were clean, they were literally fed like an hour ago, so they didn't need feeding, they were at the right temperature so the only thing she could think of was to sing them a lullaby she sang 'Hush little baby' but changed the lyrics a little. For example she changed 'baby' to 'babies' and she changed 'Papa' to 'mama'.

The girls slowly fell asleep.

"I love you girls so much, you have changed my life so much, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you both happy and safe, you're my life now and nothing will ever change that…sleep my little lambs and I will see you in the morning…I love you." Dianna said before slowly placing a kiss on both of her babies heads and going back into her bed and snuggling up with Mark.

**Hope you enjoyed, don't forget about all too fast too quick which I will update tomorrow please review **


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the wait, Aubree and Aliannah are now one week old. Mark suprises Dianna with a ring. She goes out in it and paparazzi and put it on the internet plus Dianna does a Ustream enjoy.

Dianna woke up at 8:30am, she went into the girls bedrooms and saw that they weren't in there. She went downstairs as she heard crying and saw Mark changing Aubree's Diaper whilst Aliannah slept in her baby bouncer.

"Morning." She said smiling, standing in the doorframe.

"Did you have a nice sleep?" Mark asked Putting Aubree's baby grow back on.

"Yes." Dianna joined them and sat down when she saw a little gift bag in the middle of the girls with a label on it saying 'To my Ookie' she knew it was for her but she felt rude just taking it. "What's this?" she asked grabbing the bag.

"Open it." Mark replied smiling and holding Aubree against his chest. Dianna opened it and found a small box which she then opened and saw and engagement ring.

"Oh my god its gorgeous." Dianna said taking it out.

"I know you said you don't need a ring but I really liked to get you one…I would put it on for you but I have kinda got my hands full right now." Dianna just laughed putting the ring on and smiling.

"Thankyou." She said kissing him on the cheek. "Get them dressed, I need to go the store and I'm gunna take them with me." Dianna said standing up.

"Just take Aubree because Ali Is asleep I don't want to disturb her." Dianna nodded. Aubree was the one that was always awake and Ali barely wakes up. Dianna got herself dressed into denim shorts on top of black tights, a shirt, which she tucked into her shorts, and a black blazer, which looked so cute, she then put on black heeled military boots. She straightened out her pageboy haircut and put a cute headband in it. Aubree had white tights on and long sleeved purple and yellow dress on, with cute little baby booties, she had put Aubree in a thick cardigan, and a hat as it was cold out side. She then put Aubree in a new-born baby carrier. You couldn't really see much of her other than the top of her head and her feet and arms.

"Do you want anything whilst I'm gone?" Mark shook his head as Dianna opened the door.

XXXXXX

On the way to the store she had a lot of photos taken because this was the first time she had been out with her daughters after their birth. She quickly walked into the store.

She took what she needed and walked to the register, the cashier and her were very good friends.

"Morning Di." The cashier Harry said.

"Morning harry." Dianna replied smiling, she Put a hand on Aubree's back to make sure she was secure.

"Who have you got there then?"

"This is Aubree, I was going to bring Aliannah too but Mark insisted on letting her sleep."

"Aww well I hope everything is going great for you and that is $12.05 please."

"Thanks Harry, bye."

XXXXXX

Back at home Dianna was cooking Lunch whilst the girls were sleeping in the baby bouncers and Mark was feeding the dogs.

"So what's your plan for today?" Mark asked.

"Oh I think I am gunna do a live chat on Ustream later, you?" Dianna asked sitting at the table with two bowls of pasta salad, one for her and one for Mark.

"Chord and Cory are coming round later, to hang out."

"Oh ok well I can take the girls upstairs with me later then, so you haven't got a hand full."

"No its ok?"

"I honestly don't mind you have fun."

XXXXXXX

Later that night Dianna was upstairs with her daughters, she was on the computer and saw a story about her.

**Babies and a wedding?**

_Dianna agron was seen walking to the store earlier this morning with one of her daughters, which one it was is unknown but she sure looked cute. Dianna was spotted with a ring on her finger! Does this mean a Salgron wedding! We are not sure if this is an engagement ring but it sure looks like it! PLEASE PLEASE we would love for this to happen! _

Dianna just smiled and went onto Ustream, she had figured out how to use it properly now.

"Hey guys, so as you know its Dianna agron I haven't done one of these in ages so I decided to do one now. I actually have the girls in there room so if I have to go see them for a minute I apologise, I will answer any questions so here we go." Dianna said smiling reading the Questions.

"Hi Becky from England…When are you and the Aubree and Ali coming to Australia? Erm I love Australia but maybe when they are a lot older." Dianna said smiling. "Ok erm…Hi Emily, How is life with the girls? Its stressful, very stressful and tiring they keep Mark and I up most of the night, but I wouldn't change them for the world. Who is the most nosiest?" Dianna laughed a little. "That's a hard one there both very noisy, but I would have to Say Aubree, because Ali is always sleeping and Aubree I think she is too scared to close her eyes incase she misses anything…Oh and here we go I will be back in a second guys." Dianna said as she stood up and walked into her daughters room, to find that the baby crying was Ali. She came back with Aliannah. "Sorry about that. This little Girl is Aliannah, Aubree is still sleeping for once…How do you tell them apart? Erm Aliannah has Blonde hair and Aubree has really dark her, also Aubree is bigger than Ali, infact the girls don't really look that much alike any more, Ali looks more like my side of the family and Aubree looks more like Marks." Dianna said with Aubree resting in her arm. "Oh my gosh I knew I would get a question like this…Mark and I are engaged but when we will be getting married is not yet decided, in fact it hasn't even been mentioned…hi Darren, Mark and I are actually going to Arizona with the girls next week to visit his cousin, so that should be fun…anyway I know it is pretty short guys and I am really sorry but this momma is busy thankyou for the questions and I will speak to you soon bye."

**I know its super short and not really good but I hope you enjoyed anyway and please review **


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay so second to last chapter for this story. Basically it has been about 6 months now since Dianna had her girls. Enjoy.**

It has been 6 months since Dianna and Mark became parents to Aubree and Aliannah salling. Dianna and Mark had to Quit glee to look after the girls but didnt stop supporting them...they would even visit with the girls and sometimes make a guest apperance. When the girls where born Aliannah looked like Dianna and Aubree looked like Mark. Now Aubree looks like Dianna and Aliannah looks like Mark. Mark and Dianna were set to Marry on August 4th as August 4th was the first day they met...on the set of glee and the 4th was also the day the girls were born. Dianna had become more public with the girls, and they had been offered a show on MTV called 'The real life Quinn and Puck." It was a reality show that basically had 12 epsisodes of each Stage of there lives. It started 2 weeks ago and hasnt aired yet but it was due to finsih at the end of July. The company were gutted that they couldnt film the wedding so they asked if they could do a wedding Special and they agreed...but only for the ceremony and mabye a little bit of the party afterwards as they didnt want to many cameras around...expecially with family members who werent used to it.

It was 6:30am and Aubree and Aliannah were screaming in there cribs. Mark and Dianna streched and yawned...and really couldnt be bothered to get them. Finally Dianna got up as did Mark. She walked into their room.

"Hey...hey...Whats all this noise about?" Dianna said standing by the cribs so they could see her. Dianna felt there diapers and only Aliannah needed hers changing. "I think your sister needs her diaper change she's stinky." Dianna said to Aubree. She got the changing matt out and put Ali on it...instead of leaving Aubree in her crib she took her out too and gave her a toy to play with...the girls were sitting up now so that made things easier. "Daddy has diaspeered." She said smiling as she re dressed Ali in to her pjamas again.

"Mark! Come and Get Aubree!" She shouted. as she stood up and picked up Aliannah and he dirty diaper. Mark came in and picked up Aubree throwing her up in the air and catching her again causing her too laugh.

"what's the plan for today"? Mark asked.

"Well the camera men are coming at 12 Lea and Cory are coming around at 1 and then Naya is coming round at 6 so we can go out for a meal." Dianna said walking downstairs.

"Cool." Mark replied following.

"I think we best get you two dressed." Dianna said, after they had their breakfast and cleaned up. Dianna ran upstairs and went to pick outfits out for the girls. They had the same clothes but they would never wear the same thing at the same time. For Aliannah she picked out a cute blue and striped playsuit that had a bow on it, with blue shoes to match it and a bow head band, and For Aubree she picked out a leoprd print top with black leggins and lepord print shoes. She then got dressed herself into the dress Quinn fabray wore in the episode 'Goodbye' (The one that she kissed Puck in :)). She walked downstairs with the girls clothes.

"Bring back any good memories?" She said smiling to Mark, He just laughed. "That's Aubree's" She replied handing Mark Aubree's lepord print outfit.

"Come one baby girl lets get you all dressed up nice." Mark said. He was really good with them.

12 oclock had finally come and so had the producers and camera men of the show. Before they would start shooting they would let Mark and Dianna know more about the show and things like that. Dianna was standing with Aubree and Mark with Aliannah as the Producers were talking to them.

"Okay so basically the first episode will air next week and where only on our second episode so we need to get atleast one more episode recorded this week...and its only monday so it should be okay...what is your plan for today just so we know were will be having to go and things." The main Producer Mark said. There show wasnt scripted and the producers and camera men would completly let Mark and Dianna take over. They would then however edit the recording and shorting a whole day's work of recording down to one hour of show.

"Well...Lea and Cory are coming round about one and then Naya is coming round for about 6 to watch the girls whilst Mark and I go out for a meal with Heather and her boyfriend." Dianna replied as Aubree starting crying. Dianna just rocked her a little and put a hand on her head.

"Okay well like on the first show just pretend were not here." Mark said smiling as the Camera men made there way into the corner of her huge living room. Aubree was crying really loud...and Dianna hadnt realized that they were already filming.

"Why is she crying?" Dianna asked she had tried everything, But then She bent her finger and put it in her mouth and found out why. "Oh my gosh she is cutting a tooth." Dianna said smiling. "I will go and get her some baby tooth gel." Dianna said. "Did you cut your first tooth baby girl." Dianna said bouncing her.

It had been about 2 hours later and the camera men needed to take a break so they set some cameras up that were running constantly and they had a little ten minute break. Dianna had made them all a drink and some food. She was sat in the living room...With Mark, Cory and Lea and her girls. Mark and Cory were talking and Lea and Dianna were on the floor with Aubree and Aliannah.

"Are you gunna show auntie Lea your tooth Aubree." Dianna said. Aubree looked up at the hear of her name.

Lea gasped. "Let me see that tooth." She said grabbing Aubree and sitting her on her knee. Dianna grabbed Aliannah and put her on her knee.

"Were still waiting for yours arnt we baby." Dianna said playing with Ali's hands. Ali just gurgled. Lea started tickling Aubree and Ali started laughing at her sister who was in histerics.

"Is that funny Ali...arghh tickle tickle tickle." Lea said tickling Ali's stomach. The twins where laughing at eachother laughing...which made Lea and Dianna laugh histericaly...and Lea has a very contagious laugh. The lads just smiled.

it was almost 6 and Dianna and Mark were getting ready for their double date with Heather and her boyfriend. Dianna had put on a nice white stylish blouse with a bodcon skirt and black heeled ankle boots, she also added a pair of gold studded ear rings and black blazor with 3/4 length sleeves and a gold braclet on her arm that didnt have her tattoo on. She had a tattoo on her wrist she had two hearts joining together one lilac and one pink. In the pink one it had Ali and in the Lilac one it hat Aubree and then underneath it in small but visable writing it had the date and above it in Italic writing it (I will use the font that it is in :)) 'A mother's treasure is her daughter's.' and it had little stars around it to finsih of the detal. Mark had a tattoo aswell, on the top of his back. It was two black big wings that covered the top half of his back and in the middle of it had Aubree and Aliannah and the date they were born on it...it had a few more details to make it more mascueline. Mark had put on nice jeans and a Nice tight shirt it shows of his muscles and nice shoes...he still had his mohawk it was just a bit toned down. Naya knocked on the door and Mark was ready so he opened it.

"Hi Mark, you look good." Naya said hugging him...the camera's were still rolling.

"Thanks and thanks for tonight." He said smiling.

"Dont worry about it i love my girls." Naya said picking them both up and hugging them. "Where is Di?" she asked again.

"Still getting ready." Just then she came down stairs. Her hair all curled she looked cute.

"Oh hey Naya." She said as she came walking through the door fixing her earring.

"Hey you look stunning." She replied. Mark just looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks...Okay so were really gunna have to go are you sure your okay watching the both of them do you want my mom to come round and help you?" Dianna said getting her bag.

"Oh no its okay i will be fine." Naya replied putting the girls down.

"Okay thanks again babe...dont forget they need to be in bed by 8 and if you need us just call me or Mark...we wont be any later than 10." Dianna said panicking.

"Its okay Di i got it." She replied smiling.

"Okay...i love you." She said kissing Aubree's head. "I love you too." She said kissing Aliannahs head. Then she kissed Naya on the cheek. "Thanks so much."

That night they had fun talking with Heather and her boyfriend...they went for a meal and then went to watch a movie. They were being filmed the whole time which they didnt mind. Naya was being filmed with the girls aswell but it was mainly Mark and Dianna.

**Hope you enjoyed it next chapter is the last and its the wedding chapter! Enjoy and please review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**Last chapter! I have a new story its MArk/Naya and its called love is sweeter the second time round! i would love for y'all to check it out! :D this chapter might get a big confusing so make sure you follow it carefully! Please review and enjoy.**

It was a week after Mark and Dianna's wedding. Dianna Agron now Dianna Salling was the happies person alive. It was about 10pm, the girls were asleep and Mark and Dianna were sitting on the couch in the living room with a bowl of popcorn, and the lights turned off. The only lights that were on was the T.V light. They were getting ready to watch there 'Wedding special' episode of the 'The real life Quinn and Puck' It was there last ever episode of the year and it was voted second best MTV show. Even though they knew what had happened. They didnt see it all. Mark hasnt saw what was recorded the morning of their wedding with Dianna or when she was getting ready and Dianna hasn't seen what it was like for Mark. So they were pretty excited. Dianna had picked up Arthur and was cuddeling him, and Mark's dog Noah was asleep on his lap to.

"Oh shhh its starting." Dianna said excited. They had the blanket over them. Mark just smiled and looked at the T.V as the credits came on. After the credits. It skipped straight to Dianna and the glee cast girls in Lea's home.

(things that are on the T.V are in italic! :D)

_"You nervous Di?" Lea asked whilst the hairdressers were doing everyone's hair._

_"Very." She replied._

_"Oh you will be fine." Amber said reading a magazine, whilst getting her hair done. Naya, Heather, Jenna,Vanessa and some of the other girls that were there were getting their makeup done first and then they could swap._

_"So are you all bridesmaids then?" Dianna's hairdresser said._

_"Yeah...Lea and Naya are the cheif bridesmaids." Dianna replied girls then started talking about Dianna's hen party a few nights back. Which wasnt recorded as the camera men and publishers wanted it to be there night._

_"So was the Bacherlorette party?" Another hairdresser asked._

_"Oh my gosh...Lea dared Heather to walk round with the bottom of her dress tucked into her underwear...so Heather being Heather did it but she forgot about it and she ended up walking across LA with it like that...it was so funny." Naya said laughing her little heart out. The girls laughed with her. _

_"And then Di told me to go and get the top of my boob signed by some stranger." Jenna replied. Everyone was laughing and joking._

_"Sounds like y'all had fun then." Amber's hairdresser said. _

_"Yeah it was really good...woke up with the biggest hangover ever thoug." Dianna replied._

_In the Mark and Dianna's home where the boys where getting ready._

_"I cant believe my boyfriend is leaving me and getting married." Chord said sarcastic. Mark and Chord have had this special bromance. The men laughed._

_"Dont worry about it you will always find someone else...Chris." Cory said laughing. Chris just hit him with his tie, but he was laughing aswell. _

_"You best have some decent food." Darren said smiling._

_"Yeah,,,yeah...we've got cocktail sauseges, penut butter and jelly sanwhiches, and little fruit cups." Mark replied sarcasticly trying to put his tie on._

_"That's dope dude...Thats Dope!" Kevin shouted excited._

_"Damn straight." Mark replied as the boys laughed._

_The show then went to an ad break._

Dianna looked at Mark.

"You guys pick on Chris all the time, your tight." She replied gently hitting him in the stomach, He laughes.

"Did Jenna actaully get her boob signed?" He laughed Dianna laughed.

"Yeah."

_The show was back on...Dianna and Mark where getting Married._

_"Do you Dianna Agron take this man to be you husband?" _

_"I do." She replied holding Marks hands and looking into his eyes smiling._

_"And do you Mark...Saw SAlling as you like to call it...take this woman to be your wife?" Everyone laughed including Mark and Dianna._

_"I do."_

_"I now pronounce you man and wife...you may now kiss the bride." Everyone clapped as Mark kissed Dianna._

"oh my gosh...i remeber my knees were shaking so much." Dianna replied cuddeling into Mark.

"I know i was pretty nervous."

_They then grabbed the girls, Dianna had Aubree and Mark had Aliannah and they took photos. At the Party Mark and Dianna where making there speeches._

_"Okay...so i will go first whilst Mark finishes her drink." Dianna said standing onto the stage looking at Mark who was drinking his alchohol. "I first met Mark on August 4th 2008, i remember it was just Me and Naya who really knew eachother on set, adn when we read the scripts and we found out Mark and i would be having out moments on camera i knew we would be the best of friends. We had a beautiful baby on glee and now we have got two Beutiful babies of glee and i wouldnt change them or Mark for the world. I love my family so much they mean the world and i would do anything for them." Everyone clapped. "I also want to say a big thankyou to my glee family who have constantly supported us throughout everything. I love you guys." Dianna replied as she started to cry, When she got down the glee cast hugged her. Mark got on stage ready for his speech._

_"Okay so i'm planning and wooping Dianna's speeches ass...no i'm totally kidding, First of all i want to say a big thankyou to my parents i wouldnt of made it this far if it werent for you...and if you hadnt of encourged me to auditon for glee then i probably wouldnt of been in the position i'm in today...so thankyou." He said nodding at his parents his mom was crying. "A lot of people say getting married changes your life, and mabye it does for some people, but not for me, for me its just and extra step in life, a commitment. There is only two things that have changed my life the first one is glee...and the second one is Dianna, Dianna your my bestfriend...along side Naya, Lea, Chord, Chris, Cory and all of the glee cast, but you were my special one the one i loved more than a friend. Today is the day that i married my bestfriend, the one i laugh with,the one i live for, the one i dream with and most importantly the one i love...thankyou." Mark said as everyone clapped. _

_Naya jumped up onto the stage next following the glee cast._

_"Its time for the the bride and grooms first dance and to honor them we have chosen the song for them." Naya said as the the song 'Here's to us' started with Lea singing and the cast singing in the back. Dianna and Mark smiled...they didnt know about it. Halfway through their dance, Aubree crawled over to them, Mark picked her up and Dianna ran over to her mom who had hold of Aliannah. The little family where danceing infront of everybody, and thats when their program ended._

"Aww that was so sweat but they missed out loads of what they recorded." Dianna replied. smiling.

"Yeah do you remember when Cory tried to dance." Mark smiled.

_**one week ago.**_

_Dianna was dancing with her friends including the girls from the glee cast. Amber had hold of Aliannah and Vanessa was dancing with Aubree. Cory and Lea's wedding was next. They were all dancing when Heather pointed out Finn trying to break dance like Harry. He did have a few drinks which made it even funnier. Lea went bright red and put her head down._

_"I cant believe i'm marrying him." Lea said Dianna laughed as she hugged her friend and kissed her cheek._

_"Look what i married." Dianna replied as Mark who was sawring his arm in half. _

_"I'm not sure whats worse?" Lea said confused._

_"Probably Cory." Dianna replied smiling. Naya walked over to them._

_"Sup Manhands...thanks for marrying my Man tubbers." Naya said smiling hugging them._

_"Your welcome...fake boobs." Dianna said grabbing her chest as a joke. They all laughed. _

**Back to Dianna and Mark.**

"Do you remeber when Aubree and Ali where throwing cake at eachother." Dianna replied. smiling.

_**one week ago, August 4th 9:30pm.**_

_Mark and Dianna were sitting with their parents. It was good becasue their parents were sitting together. The twins were eating cake._

_"Take care of him." Marks mom said to Dianna. _

_"I will dont worry." She smiled, Dianna looked at Ali who had cake all over her mouth. _

_"Ali...your gunna get it all over your dress." She replied kneeling down and taking the cake of her and wiping her 6 month old daughter's face. She started crying. "You can have it back now baby girl...i just had to get you all cleaned up." Dianna said picking her up and putting her on her lap and feeding her. Just then Aubree threw a bit of cake...well she attemped to it just missed Dianna's dress but went on Ali's instead. Dianna and Mark laughed. _

_"If you two are going too throw cake at eachother y'all can sit on the floor." Dianna's mom said after they qucikly got them changed into there spare dresses that they didnt mind getting dirty. The girls sat there either eating cake or throwing it at one another and they were in histerics. Mark and Dianna laughed._

**Dianna and Mark.**

"I can't wait for Lea and Cory's wedding next month," Dianna said getting up.

"I know." Mark said doing the same. He turned off the t.v and went upstairs to bed. Dianna and Mark walked into there bedroom and above there bed was a picture of them on their wedding day with the girls and on the left of it it was a picture of Aubree when she was one month old and on the right there was a picture of Aliannah at one month old.

"We made them." Mark replied wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"One big happy family...plus one." Dianna replied smiling. Mark lifted his head.

"Wait what." he said smiling.

"i know its a little early for another baby...but its happened." She said smiling.

"Oh my gosh thats amazing...i just hope its not twins again." Mark said hugging her and smiling.

**Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for all your reviews appreciate it alot! please review! and i have some new stories a mark and naya one called love is sweeter the second time round and a santana and puck one called how we came to be please read them and review! thanks! :D**


End file.
